CODE LYOKO - CODE: APOCOLYPSE
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After shutting down the supercomputer, the Lyoko warriors return to their daily lives at Kadic Academy. However when unexplainable events occur, they soon discover X.A.N.A. has been reborn with even more strength & power than ever before. in order to protect humanity once again, the warriors discover they have another dangerous enemy lurking in the shadows waiting to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - X.A.N.A's RETURN**

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

"Good morning Kadic! It's seven am so you better rise and shine and greet the day with a warm smile!"

Odd reached over from under the covers and turned off the alarm with a yawn before rolling back over and began to fall back to sleep when the force of a pillow to his head made him roll over until he fell off his bed with a hard thud.

"Ow! hey, what's the big idea?" Odd grumbled rubbing the side of his head as he sat cross legged on the floor with his blankets in a tangled mess around him.

"Time for breakfast Odd, did you oversleep again?" Ulrich's voice came from in front of him as Odd looked up at his best friend with a yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What can I say? Galactic Battle really wiped me out, I was almost on the last level."

Ulrich shook his head in disbelief. "Well if your late for class again, you might have to repeat the entire grade over again next semester."

Odd groaned loudly as he made it to his feet while stretching. "Man if that happens, I'll never graduate." He whined as he looked around to hear the sound of Kiwi barking. "Shh, Kiwi calm down." Odd said lowering his voice to a whisper. "If Jim catches you in here I'll be expelled for sure. I can't believe I'm saying this but I really miss being on Lyoko."

"Really? Why's that?" Ulrich asked as he made his bed.

"Cause at least I never had to worry about Jim finding out about Kiwi cause if he did all Jeremy had do was a return to the past and Jim wouldn't ever remember a thing. Life was easy-peasy."

"Are you kidding me? life could never be anymore complicated with trying to balance schoolwork and saving the world on a daily basis." Ulrich replied as he crossed the room to the door. "Not to mention trying to find a way to ask Yumi out or even tell her how I feel about her was nerve-wracking enough."

"It's obvious you like her." Odd replied as he grabbed his tangled blankets from the floor and went to place them back onto his bed. "Besides now that we don't have to worry about fighting Xana anymore, now's your perfect chance to finally ask her to be your girlfriend and make it official."

Just then a sudden wave of dizziness made him stop. The blankets Odd held in his hands fell to the floor as he placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes against the dizziness as a sudden onslaught of flashes shot through his head. He could see Jim walking in just as Ulrich was opening the door and there was Kiwi sitting right in the middle of the room before Odd had any time to think of an excuse.

"Della Robia, you've really done it this time. Your in big trouble." Jim's stern voice said inside of Odd's head. "This time you can't weasel your way out of this one so you better pack your bags right now."

The vision stopped and the dizziness stopped as Odd opened his eyes again to hear Ulrich ask, "Odd are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Wait! Ulrich don't open the door!" He suddenly cried out remembering the vision. "Jim's right outside and I've got to hide Kiwi, stall him!"

"Odd, what are you talking about?" Ulrich tried to ask but Odd was already scooping Kiwi up in his arms who kept on whining and barking.

"Don't ask me how I know this just stall Jim and I'll explain later at breakfast okay? Now!"

Ulrich opened the door and sure enough much to his shock and disbelief Jim was indeed right outside the door ready to knock until he spotted Ulrich.

"Stern, What do you think your doing? Breakfast has already begun. Get a move on! Where's Della Robia?"

"Uh, Odd's already in the showers even as we speak Jim." Ulrich lied. "We'll both be there in a second."

"That second better not take a century Stern or you both will receive detention." Jim said with narrowed eyes as he walked off. Ulrich watched him leave until he felt the door open as Odd poked his head out.

"Jim gone?" He asked as Ulrich nodded. "Now, you mind telling me what happened?"

"I'll tell you when all of us are together." Odd replied in a soft voice still trying to make sense of what it was he saw. Was it some kind of day dream?

* * *

**ISHIYAMA HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

Yumi was on her way to school, when she nearly ran into William on his skateboard. She dodged out of the way as William maneuvered out of the way just in time but he somehow appeared to be having trouble regaining his balance as he rolled into the street.

"Whoa!" He cried out as the sound of an oncoming car almost plowed right into him.

"No William!" Yumi yelled fear locked in her eyes as she reached out her hand and suddenly the car that was heading for William was levitated a few feet into the air! Yumi's eyes widened in surprise as William managed to fall on the other side of the street onto the grass unharmed but his eyes shone full of shock as Yumi pulled her hand down by her side and the car levitated right back on to the road. Both the teens watched as the car continued down the street with the male driver gaping at Yumi in utter shock and confusion.

After a few seconds of disbelief, Yumi shook herself from the shock of what had just occurred and made it over to William.

"You okay?" She asked helping him to his feet. "Yeah I think so." William managed rubbing his arm in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She said softly.

"How did you do that?" William asked

"I-I'm not sure." Yumi replied still trying to grasp a handle of what had just occurred. I better find Jeremy and the others fast. Yumi thought determined as she broke off into a run not realizing William was right behind her. "Sorry but I'm not gonna be left behind again." He said with a smile on his face. I'm a Lyoko warrior aren't I?"

"Yes but those days are over now." Yumi said breathlessly. "We shut down the supercomputer so there's no way this could be Xana's doing."

"Are you really sure about that?" William asked. "I mean how do you know he really is gone? for good I mean." That question had Yumi's mind racing and she knew she had to get answers before something else went wrong or someone got seriously hurt.

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

At breakfast in the cafeteria, Ulrich and Odd sat at their usual table waiting for Jeremy and Aelita, while Odd sat and stirred his mashed potatoes in the gravy with his fork in a daze. Ulrich kept his gaze out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Yumi but after a few moments of hearing Odd sigh loudly it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, so since the others aren't here yet, why don't you tell me what happened then?" Ulrich asked turning his attention to Odd.

"Ever since we left the room you've been really quiet and not your usual self. what's going on with you?"

Odd stopped stirring his mashed potatoes aimlessly and caught a glimpse of the irritated look in Ulrich's eyes before leaning over toward him. "This is gonna sound really crazy but remember that ability I had on Lyoko? You know, the one that allowed me to see certain events into the future for very short periods? Future Flash?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm sure that I had saw a future event in which Jim caught Kiwi and that I was gonna get expelled." Odd explained. "I think when we shut down the supercomputer, maybe erasing Xana from the network somehow unlocked our abilities we had on Lyoko."

"Your right that does sound crazy Odd even for you." Ulrich said with a laugh.

"I'm serious!" Odd insisted just as the sound of Jeremy and Aelita's footsteps approached the table.

"What's Odd insisting about?" Aelita asked setting down her plate of food on the opposite side of the table in front of Odd.

"Yeah, think you flunked out of Mrs. Hertz's class for oversleeping again Odd?" Jeremy chimed in setting down next to Aelita witha slight laugh.

"This is bigger then that I tell you." Odd said leaning across the table toward them.

"I think I had saw a future event happen this morning just like when I was on Lyoko."

Jeremy and Aelita both burst out laughing.

"Come on Odd that's ridiculous." Aelita said trying to regain her composure from laughter.

"There's no way that's possible. The Supercomputer's been shutdown."

"Oh yea, well then how do you explain that I saw Jim catching Kiwi in our room this morning and me nearly getting expelled? If that ever happens for real we won't be able to make a return to the past anymore."

"Chill out Odd, it was just a coincidence that Jim was outside our door this morning." Ulrich said calmly. He does the same thing every morning. There's nothing different about it."

"Guys, we got a huge problem." Yumi said finally joining them along with William.

"What happened to you guys?" Jeremy asked. "You almost missed breakfast."

"Hiroki decided to play a prank on me and turn off my alarm this morning so that I would oversleep, that little weasel." Yumi grumbled in irritation.

"And I forgot to turn my alarm on last night so my dad woke me up this morning so I wouldn't be late." William chimed in.

"But that's not important right now, what is important is this. Follow me." Jeremy and Aelita both looked at each other in confusion and followed Yumi out of the cafeteria. Ulrich and Odd tagged along bringing up the rear in case Jim or Mr. Delmas spotted them.

Once the six of them were outside and out of the school's range of any students spying on them or listening in on their conversation, Yumi began to explain.

"This morning I was on my way to school and William and I almost bumped into each other while he was on his skateboard. I saw him start to lose his balance as he went into the street and was almost hit by a car."

"What? That's horrible." Aelita said softly. "I'm glad your not hurt William." She said with a soft smile."

"Thanks." William replied with a smile back to her. "Although if it hadn't been for Yumi levitating the car into the air I probably would have been hurt or even worse."

"Wait you levitated a car in mid air?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"Just like telekinesis." Jeremy noted with a puzzled look etched on his face just as Odd interjected, "See I told you I wasn't crazy. I'm having psychic flashes, Yumi can use her telekinetic power, what's next? Ulrich's gonna superspeed through Gym class?"

"This is all very strange." Jeremy noted. "Maybe we better go to the Factory and take a look around or something."

* * *

**FACTORY **

* * *

Once they were all together at the old factory, they all went to check out the Supercomputer to see that it was still the same as they had left it a year ago.

"Well I guess we came here for nothing." Ulrich said turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Wait, we can't leave yet Ulrich we still need to investigate what's happening." Aelita said as she closed her eyes and walked over to the Supercomputer.

She placed her hand on the Xana Symbol and concentrated not daring to open her eyes until a few seconds later when she let out a shrill gasp of shock.

"Aelita? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I felt him." Aelita's voice was small and full of absolute fear as she felt her body begin to shake in terror. "I felt Xana. He's alive." Suddenly before anyone else had time to react, a bright flash of light suddenly enveloped the entire factory causing the entire earth to shake like an earthquake. When the light flashed and the earthquake stopped, much to everyone's shock and horror The Supercomputer was now up and running once more leaving the six friends to stare up in wonder and disbelief.

"Jeremy how is this possible?" Ulrich asked. "Xana should be gone from the network right? He should be destroyed."

Jeremy ran to the computer monitor and began typing furiously at the keys trying to get control of the situation when he suddenly stopped. "I don't believe it!" He cried out in shock.

"What?" Odd asked. "What is it Einstein? What's the matter?"

This can't be happening!" Jeremy cried out still in shock as he typed furiously on the keys again.

"The world of Lyoko it's all here again just like before." He explained still trying to make sense of it all. That means Aelita was right. Xana is back."

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you all enjoyed reading the first part of my first ever Code Lyoko story and I hope to update as much as I can. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it uploaded. Also If you have any OC Character you want me to add into the story please fill free PM me to let me know, the character's name, appearance, powers and weapons on Lyoko and also what their avatar on Lyoko looks like as well and I will give you full credit for the use of the character. Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope. **

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Della Robia, you've really done it this time. Your in big trouble." Jim's stern voice said inside of Odd's head. "This time you can't weasel your way out of this one so you better pack your bags right now."

The vision stopped and the dizziness stopped as Odd opened his eyes again to hear Ulrich ask, "Odd are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Wait! Ulrich don't open the door!" He suddenly cried out remembering the vision. "Jim's right outside and I've got to hide Kiwi, stall him!"

"Odd, what are you talking about?" Ulrich tried to ask but Odd was already scooping Kiwi up in his arms who kept on whinning and barking.

"Dont ask me how I know this just stall Jim and I'll explain later at breakfast okay? Now!"

"No William!" Yumi yelled fear locked in her eyes as she reached out her hand and suddenly the car that was heading for William was levitated a few feet into the air! Yumi's eyes widened in suprise as William managed to fall on the other side of the street onto the grass unharmed but his eyes shone full of shock as Yumi pulled her hand down by her side and the car leviated right back on to the road. Both the teens watched as the car continued down the street with the male driver gaping at Yumi in utter shock and confusion.

"This is gonna sound really crazy but remember that ability I had on Lyoko? You know, the one that allowed me to see certain events into the future for very short periods? Future Flash?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm sure that I had saw a future event in which Jim caught Kiwi and that I was gonna get expelled." Odd explained. "I think when we shut down the supercomputer, maybe erasing Xana from the network somehow unlocked our abilities we had on Lyoko."

"I felt him." Aelita's voice was small and full of absoulte fear as she felt her body begin to shake in terror. "I felt Xana. He's alive." Suddenly before anyone else had time to react, a bright flash of light suddenly enveloped the entire factory causing the entire earth to shake like an earthquake. When the light flashed and the earthquake stopped, much to everyone's shock and horror The Supercomputer was now up and running once more leaving the six friends to stare up in wonder and disbelief.

"Jeremy how is this possible?" Ulrich asked. "Xana should be gone from the network right? He should be destroyed."

Jeremy ran to the computer monitor and began typing furiously at the keys trying to get control of the situation when he suddenly stopped. "I dont believe it!" He cried out in shock.

"What?" Odd asked. "What is it Einstien? What's the matter?"

This can't be happening!" Jeremy cried out still in shock as he typed furiously on the keys again.

"The world of Lyoko it's all here again just like before." He explained still trying to meake sense of it all. That means Aelita was right. Xana is back."

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Savior **

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY**

* * *

The six of them all sat in silence while they waited for Jeremy to finish investigating everything within Lyoko. Aelita sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed next to Yumi. Her eyes shone with fear, confusion, and most of all unease and uncertainty. Xana had been ressurected, which ment that her father sacrificing himself had all been in vain.

A single tear rolled down her cheeck as memories of her lost childhood filled up inside her head, like the first time she had recieved Mr. Puck as a Christmas toy, and all she could think about was how much she wanted to have her family back together. She longed to see her mother and often wondered what had happened to her or even if there was a slim chance she could still be alive somewhere.

"Aelita? you okay?" Yumi asked softly as Aelita managed a nod and wiped the tear away before any of the boys had noticed.

Odd and Ulrich sat cross legged on the floor with Odd playing a video game in his hands completly engaged but obviously not quiet as he kept muttering and humming to himself.

"This is weird." Jeremy muttered as he finally stopped typing and turned to look at them.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't figure any of this out." Jeremy admitted. "I mean aside from Xana somehow returning there seems to be no logical explanation for why you all can suddenly use your powers both here and in Lyoko."

"Well this is just great." Ulrich grumbled in irritation. "Like fighting Xana and trying to balance life at school wasn't hard enough, trying to keep our powers along with Lyoko is going to be harder then ever."

"I'm with Ulrich." Yumi said standing up from Jeremy's bed. "This is a disaster."

"I'll to to see if I can find a way to remove them from you and see if you can manage to keep them while on Lyoko but it's going to take some time to find the right codes for configuration." Jeremy said stretching as he stood up from his chair. "In the mean time we should all try to keep a cool head and act like everything is totally normal."

"Yeah like that's not something we're used to." Ulrich muttered standing up and nudging Odd on the arm who was still absorbed in his game boy.

"Come on Odd, we got class with Jim." He said as Odd sighed and stood up from the floor.

"Oh yeah gym class and today's the day we get to the wall climb again."

Ulrich went silent and somewhat rigid with slight fear as he remembered his last encounter with the wall climb and immediatly wanted to be anywhere but with Jim.

Yumi noticed Ulrich's rigid form and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." She said softly hugging him from behind. "Everything's going to be fine, just remember to breathe and don't think about anything else, keep your mind focused on the climb."

"Easier said then done." Ulrich replied feeling his face grow hot with embarresment that Yumi had even managed to catch on to what he was feeling, not to mention that she was holding him made him feel a lot better and not so scared.

"Hey come on you two lovebirds coming or what?" Odd called from the hallway as Yumi and Ulrich both looked at each other for a minute with embarresed looks on their faces as both their cheeks grew red for a second as they both walked out and joined the others as they all headed to the gym.

"Okay, so let's see now, ah yes Stern! your up first!" Jim called out as Ulrich jumped at the sound of his name being heard but tried to keep his composure.

"Uh Jim can I skip the wall climb today?" Ulrich asked raising his hand. "I'm not really feeling all that well and I-"

Jim cut him off immediatly staring at him with narrowed eyes. "No no, not this time Stern, now get up there or you can go and have a long hard talk with Mr. Delmas. Now let's go! move it!"

Ulrich took in a deep gulp and manged to make it to his feet and walk over to the wall and looked up. As he did he started to feel nauseous, but then remembered what Yumi had told him early and started concentrating on only his breathing. He took a few deep breaths in to steady himself and began to climb putting one foot and hand in front of the other.

"Let's go Ulrich! you can do it!" Odd shouted from the bottom the higher Ulrich climbed.

He took several more breaths in as a wave of nausea hit again this time stronger then before, his vision started to waver in and out of focus as though it felt like the earth was slwoly spinning around him. He could feel himself losing his grip as he cried out and started to fall.

"Ulrich!" He could hear Yumi's voice yell out in panic mixed with fear as he started to fall to the ground in what felt like slow motion as time had slowed down, then he felt the force of someone grab him but he wasn't sure who it was at first. The next thing he knew the moment he opened his eyes was that he was lying on the mat below unharmed but very dizzy as his head pounded in agony.

"Hey you okay?" Ulrich heard a voice of someone he didn't reconize and as he turned to notice who had saved him the only thing sight he caught of his savor was a teenage boy with deep green eyes, dark blue hair with blue spines kind of like a hedgehog, and wearing a green shirt with blue shorts.

Ulrich tried to sit up to thank the mysteriou kid but another wave of dizziness held him back as he saw Yumi and Odd run over to him.

"Hey you okay buddy?" Odd asked concern in his voice as Ulrich managed a weak nod.

"Don't try to get up." Yumi said gently. "We'll have Jim take you to the infirmiry."

"No." Ulrich replied in a strong voice as he slowly sat up despite the dizziness.

"I'm okay." He mangaged as he pulled himself slowly to his feet, but another wave of nausea hit him full force as black spots filled his vision as he passed out, with Yumi and Odd both calling out his name in fear and concern.

* * *

**TOO BE CONINUED...Who is this mystery teenager that saved Ulrich? Is he an enemy or perhaps an ally? Find out soon in the next chapter for all the details of this revelation. Hope you enjoyed reading and chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko -** "I can't figure any of this out." Jeremy admitted. "I mean aside from Xana somehow returning there seems to be no logical explanation for why you all can suddenly use your powers both here and in Lyoko."

"Well this is just great." Ulrich grumbled in irritation. "Like fighting Xana and trying to balance life at school wasn't hard enough, trying to keep our powers along with Lyoko is going to be harder then ever."

"I'm with Ulrich." Yumi said standing up from Jeremy's bed. "This is a disaster."

"I'll to to see if I can find a way to remove them from you and see if you can manage to keep them while on Lyoko but it's going to take some time to find the right codes for configuration." Jeremy said stretching as he stood up from his chair. "In the mean time we should all try to keep a cool head and act like everything is totally normal."

"Yeah like that's not something we're used to." Ulrich muttered standing up and nudging Odd on the arm who was still absorbed in his game boy.

"Come on Odd, we got class with Jim." He said as Odd sighed and stood up from the floor.

"Oh yeah gym class and today's the day we get to the wall climb again."

"Let's go Ulrich! you can do it!" Odd shouted from the bottom the higher Ulrich climbed.

He took several more breaths in as a wave of nausea hit again this time stronger then before, his vision started to waver in and out of focus as though it felt like the earth was slowly spinning around him. He could feel himself losing his grip as he cried out and started to fall.

"Ulrich!" He could hear Yumi's voice yell out in panic mixed with fear as he started to fall to the ground in what felt like slow motion as though time had slowed down, then he felt the force of someone grab him but he wasn't sure who it was at first. The next thing he knew the moment he opened his eyes was that he was lying on the mat below unharmed but very dizzy as his head pounded in agony.

"Hey you okay?" Ulrich heard a voice of someone he didn't recognize and as he turned to notice who had saved him the only thing sight he caught of his savor was a teenage boy with deep green eyes, dark blue hair with blue spines kind of like a hedgehog, and wearing a green shirt with blue shorts.

Ulrich tried to sit up to thank the mysteriou kid but another wave of dizziness held him back as he saw Yumi and Odd run over to him.

"Hey you okay buddy?" Odd asked concern in his voice as Ulrich managed a weak nod.

"Don't try to get up." Yumi said gently. "We;ll have Jim take you to the infirmary."

"No." Ulrich replied in a strong voice as he slowly sat up despite the dizziness.

"I'm okay." He managed as he pulled himself slowly to his feet, but another wave of nausea hit him full force as black spots filled his vision as he passed out, with Yumi and Odd both calling out his name in fear and concern.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Revelations**

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY**

* * *

Ulrich found himself waking up in the infirmary surrounded by his friends, including William who had somewhat managed to tolerate more and more since he had been freed from Xana.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asked. "Yumi called us while we were with Mrs. Hertz and we rushed over as soon as we could."

"Thanks guys." Ulrich managed as he tried to sit up but Yumi put a gentle hand on hsihis shoulder. "Don't try to move just yet you still don't look to good."

"Really, It's fine. I'm okay." He insisted as he managed a small smile at her which Yumi returned the affection as she helped him sit up in the bed.

"Any sign of that new kid?" Ulrich asked looking around.

"What kid?" Aelita asked.

"In the gym there was a kid that saved me." Ulrich explained. "He wore blue shorts and a green shirt with deep green eyes, and dark blue hair with blue spines like a hedgehog."

"A hedgehog? really?" Odd asked with a laugh. "You sure you weren't seeing things buddy?"

Ulrich shook his head. "No really I'm serious!" he insisted. "I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth! He saved my life."

"Well a kid with dark blue hair can't be that hard to miss in this giant place." William noted running a hand through his black hair. "I'll see if I can find him."

"I'll go with you." Yumi suggested much to Ulrich's dismay as he tried to keep his cool. He hated it when William and Yumi were alone together but had gotten somewhat used to it over time since Xana's apparent destruction. After all, they were just 'good friends'.

"Okay, I'll head for the factory with Aelita and Odd." Jeremy said. "We'll see if we can find anything about your powers and in the meantime Ulrich you rest up."

"Like I got anything else better to do?" He managed sarcastically as he let out a deep sigh of frustration.

* * *

Yumi and William walked through the halls of the school and saw no sign of the kid that Ulrich described. "Maybe we should split up and cover more ground that way." William suggested.

"That sounds pretty good." Yumi noted as she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and there was the sight of the kid exactly as Ulrich described. Green shirt, green eyes, blue hair and blue shorts, but Yumi also took notice of the red and white sneakers with yellow belt buckles on his feet. This kid definitely looked and was dressed as though he may not have been around Kadic before and maybe had only moved into town recently.

"Hey." William said approaching the kid with an outstretched hand. "I'm William Dunbar and this is Yumi Ishiyama. Are you new here by any chance? cause we've never seen you around school before."

"Kind of." The kid replied with a small smile as he shook William's hand.

"You're the girl I saw in the gym with the kid that fell off the rock climb." He noted shaking Yumi's hand. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah his name is Ulrich and he's okay." Yumi said. "He actually wanted us to find you so that he could thank you for saving him. You were pretty fast."

The kid smiled at the compliment. "It's no big deal, it's not like I'm a hero or anything. My name's Keifer. Keifer Morales."

"Morales? as in Jim Morales?" William asked in shock.

"Yeah he's my uncle." Keifer replied.

"That's so cool!" Yumi said but the look in Keifer's eyes told her a different story.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"He doesn't know I exist." He said quietly. "I've always wanted to meet him since I was young but I've got fear that he'll reject me because I'm different."

Yumi felt a pang of sadness well up deep within her chest but shook it off. She didn't want to project any kind of sympathy for him in case he didn't take it too well.

"Come with us, and you can meet Ulrich and our other friends." She said with a small smile. "I can tell you will fit in with our group just fine."

Keifer didn't say anything but ended up following Yumi and William until they came back to the infirmary where they saw Ulrich sitting up in bed with his head propped back against the pillow.

"This is Ulrich." Yumi said nodding over to Keifer.

"Ulrich this is Keifer."

"Hey, good to meet you man. Thanks for saving me by the way."

Keifer shrugged his shoulders. "No problem." He replied shaking Ulrich's hand.

Just then Yumi's phone rang as she fished it out of her pocket and placed it to her ear.

"Jeremy? Yeah, okay we'll be right there."

She hung up the phone then turned to William and Ulrich.

"We have to meet Jeremy, Odd and Aelita right now, it's urgent."

William and Ulrich both nodded as Ulrich got down off the bed but then turned to Keifer.

"Sorry but we got to rungotta run now, do you want to hang out with us when we get back?"

"Uh sure." Keifer replied. "Sounds pretty cool to me."

"Cool." Ulrich said slapping Keifer a high five before taking off along with Yumi and William as they made their way to the factory. Not realising they were being followed.

* * *

**FACTORY**

* * *

By the time Yumi, William and Ulrich reached the others in the factory, Jeremy was at the supercomputer talking in the headset to Odd and Aelita who were already on Lyoko.

"Hey, anything new?" William asked. "I've sent Odd and Aelita to Lyoko to see if they can still activate their abilities." Jeremy explained. "I want to make sure nothing's wrong with the codes for their powers."

"We should go to in case they need our help." Yumi said as Jeremy nodded. "Okay head for the scanners I'll start the virtualization."

Yumi William and Ulrich were about to head down the shaft when the sound of the door opening caught their attention as the sight of Keifer made them stop in their tracks.

"Who's he?" Jeremy asked with a stunned expression. "How did he find this place?"

"Uh sorry I didn't mean to follow you." Keifer said apologetically. "I just wanted to see what you guys were up to this place is awesome!"

"Uh Keifer, this is Jeremy." Ulrich said quickly. "Just hang out with him for a bit and we'll be back okay?"

Keifer shrugged his shoulders as Ulrich quickly added, "Jeremy, we'll explain later okay?"

Jeremy ignored him and just said, "Just head to the scanners and give Odd and Aelita some back up okay?"

"Scanners?" Jeremy heard Keifer mutter the word under his breath and looked at him for a moment as he looked like he was deep in thought as though he was remembering something.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as Keifer nodded. "I remember this." He said in awe.

"I remember my uncle Chuck helped built this computer with his partner Franz."

Jeremy stopped for a moment and looked at Keifer., his mind now going at a million miles per minute.

"Wait what did you just say?" Jeremy asked. "How do you know about Franz Hopper?"

"My uncle Chuck was his business partner both of them worked on the Supercomputer and different software modifications. My uncle created the software for the return to the past."

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was someone else out there who had helped create Lyoko, but if that was true, why didn't Franz mention his partner in any of his video diary entries?

Jeremy shook the thoughts from his head. There would be time for answers later, right now he had to focus on the mission at hand. He started typing on the keys as Yumi, William and Ulrich stepped into the scanners.

"Odd, Aelita, I'm sending Yumi, William and Ulrich as backas a back up. just hang on." He said into the headset.

"Oh that's great Einstein cause we got big problems over here." Came Odd's voice from the computer.

"There's monsters everywhere and their not playing very nice."

"Hang on Odd," Said Jeremy. "Just hang on a little longer."

"Transfer Yumi!" He said into the headset.

"Scanner Yumi! Transfer, William! Scanner William! Transfer, Ulrich! Scanner Ulrich!"

There was a slight pause for a moment as he could hear the scanners in the room below hum to life. "Virtualization!" Jeremy said pressing a key on the keyboard as Yumi, William and Ulrich vanished.

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

The moment, Yumi, William and Ulrich made it onto Lyoko, they immediately noticed right away that Odd and Aelita were surrounded by a horde of Xana's monsters. Yumi wiped out her fans and flung them at one of the krabs that was about to hit Aelita, while Ulrich and William backed Odd up against an army of tarantulas.

"Super sprint!" Ulruch yelled as a blur of yellow energy surrounded him and he ran through the army as they started firing at him and hit two of them on the head with his swords and yelled out, "Impact!"

The trantula's disappeared and William slashed through the rest of them.

"Thanks for the help guys." Odd said as he turned and fired off some arrows toward some more approaching krabs.

"Lazer arrows!" He shouted, but the krabs didn't seem fazed at all by the attacks as they fired off their own ray of attacks at the group, which they all dodged effortlessly until Suddenly Odd was struck with an omen of dizziness and a flash of images shot through his head as he saw an army of mega tanks approach them from behind and attack them.

"Guys, watch out! megatanks!" He cried out as he turned and saw exactly what he had seen in his vision as an army of megatanks came up from behind them and started firing at them.

Aelita used her wings to fly while Jeremy called out, "Hang on guys I'm sending you your vehicles."

A moment later of them dodging the monsters attacks, their vehicles appeared which Odd cried out happily, "Now that's what im' talking about! Einstein your the best."

"Tell me something I don't know Odd." Jeremy replied back when suddenly he called out, "Watch out guys there's more krabs approaching on your left!"

"I got this one in the bag." Odd said as he surfed through the air and through the oncoming army firing of lasers left and right. "Laser Arrow!" He shouted but an attack from an unseen tarantula hit Odd in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as the force of the attack knocked him off his overboard and to free fall through the air until Aelita caught him but he was somehow unconscious.

"Jeremy, Odd's been hurt pretty bad." Aelita called out. Another sound of someone crying out in pain alerted Aelita to the sound of Yumi who was on her hands and knees on the ground just as a krab was about to step on her and devirtualize her. Ulrich saw the oncoming attack and stepped into save her but was slashed across the torso and was devirtualized instead.

"This is a disaster!" Jeremy cried out. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm going to re-materialize you all back right now."

* * *

**FACTORY**

* * *

Once they were all back together again, Ulrich introduced Keifer to Odd and Aelita who seemed puzzled the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Aelita? You okay?" Jeremy asked concerned sensing the puzzled expression on her face.

"You seem familiar to me, but I can't figure out why." Aelita said her voice soft as Keifer met her gaze and asked, "Do you know about Franz Hopper? I mean you must have if you all know about Lyoko right?"

"Which brings me back to how do you know about that?" Jeremy asked as Aelita let out a gasp and cried out, "How do you know about my father?!"

"Your what?!" Keifer was just as shocked as Aelita and couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I didn't even know Franz had a daughter."

Suddenly Aelita's head started to pound as flashes of memory began to swirl inside her mind. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes putting both hands to her head as the visions began.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you all enjoyed it and a huge shoutout and thank you to my good friend Chaoslord678 for the use of his character OC character Keifer and for helping me write and edit this story to make it the best I can. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it. Thank you all to those who support me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"In the gym there was a kid that saved me." Ulrich explained. "He wore blue shorts and a green shirt with deep green eyes, and dark blue hair with blue spines like a hedgehog."

"A hedgehog? really?" Odd asked with a laugh. "You sure you weren't seeing things buddy?"

Ulrich shook his head. "No really I'm serious!" he insisted. "I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth! He saved my life."

"Scanners?" Jeremy heard Keifer mutter the word under his breath and looked at him for a moment as he looked like he was deep in thought as though he was remembering something.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as Keifer nodded. "I remember this." He said in awe.

"I remember my uncle Chuck helped built this computer with his partner Franz."

Jeremy stopped for a moment and looked at Keifer., his mind now going at a million miles per minute.

"Wait what did you just say?" Jeremy asked. "How do you know about Franz Hopper?"

"My uncle Chuck was his business partner both of them worked on the Supercomputer and different software modifications. My uncle created the software for the return to the past."

Once they were all back together again, Ulrich introduced Keifer to Odd and Aelita who seemed puzzled the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Aelita? You okay?" Jeremy asked concerned sensing the puzzled expression on her face.

"You seem familiar to me, but I can't figure out why." Aelita said her voice soft as Keifer met her gaze and asked, "Do you know about Franz Hopper? I mean you must have if you all know about Lyoko right?"

"Which brings me back to how do you know about that?" Jeremy asked as Aelita let out a gasp and cried out, "How do you know about my father?!"

"Your what?!" Keifer was just as shocked as Aelita and couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I didn't even know Franz had a daughter."

Suddenly Aelita's head started to pound as flashes of memory began to swirl inside her mind. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes putting both hands to her head as the visions began.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Questions, Visions & Answers**

* * *

"_Tag, you're it!" the sun was shining brightly on the snowy hill as a very much younger Keifer lightly slapped a very young Aelita on the back, the four year olds' playing tag outside of a snow-covered cabin. Not far from them, three adults were watching them._

"_I'm glad they get to enjoy all of Winter" Anthea was leaning on her husbands' shoulder as Chuck Charles stood next to them, watching his speedy nephew dodge all of Aelita's attempts to tag Keifer._

"_I just wish we could get all of this shady happenings' done and over with" Chuck shivered a little as another Winter Storm started blowing in. He looked to Anthea, whose expression of hope for the children went to sadness._

"_Aelita! It's time to come inside!" Franz called out to his daughter, who raced Keifer back to their respective caretakers. "It's going to storm soon, and Keifer needs to go home." the two looked a little sad, but nodded._

"_See you tomorrow Aelita!" Keifer had a smile on his face as he and his Uncle went down to their car. Hours later in the evening, Aelita was building a snowman when the same events she knew happened all over again._

_She saw the same men in black capture her mother and place her in the back of their car, with her mother looking back at her as the car drove away. Tears were in her mother's eyes as she desperately called out her daughter's name with Aelita running after them sobbing and crying out "Mommy! Mommy!" _

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

"... Aelita… AELITA!" moments later Aelita snapped herself awake out of the nightmare-inducing vision to find Jeremy calling her name out of fear and concern. She slowly lifted her head up and blinked her eyes a few times trying to piece together what she had just seen. It was then that she realized she was still in the factory with everyone around her including Keifer, who looked extremely lost. He looked as though he was looking off into space.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked worriedly. "You haven't had a vision like that in almost a year!"

"I'm fine - I promise." Aelita insisted her mind still racing from the vision.

"Well if that's the case, I'm running a Return Trip - Keifer can't know about all of this" before Jeremy could even reach the Super Calculator, Ulrich and William instantly stood in his way. "Why are you guys blocking me? We just met him today!" Jeremy snapped.

"Jeremy! Keifer saved my life!" Ulrich reminded him.

"And he has a connection to Franz Hopper - the guy who MADE ALL of this!" William poked Jeremy hard in the chest, while albeit a little unnecessary, it was the pushing point in the message they were trying to get him to realize.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight. Welcome aboard, Keifer" he offered the boy a hand, and Keifer shook it slowly then turned to Aelita.

"Aelita… I need to know… what happened to you?"

* * *

Keifer was more lost than ever before as Aelita finished recounting everything she knew.

"That's… I'm so sorry that happened to you" Keifer felt saddened. "If there's any - ARGH!" the blue haired boy suddenly felt a nasty pain in his head before having a sudden flash back to something he wasn't supposed to remember.

_It was seemingly the mid-way point between Spring and Summer. The children knew Anthea was gone but they weren't allowed to speak of her or the Cabin. _

_"Alright Keifer, run now, as fast as you can!" Chuck and Franz were outside of the Factory, Aelita sitting next to them as the boy pushed himself harder than ever before, a special piece of tech connected to him. "Faster buddy - you need to break the barrier!"_

_"Just… a little… MORE!" Keifer was shouting and pushing himself faster and faster. With a massive clap, he succeeded in his goal, the sound-clap being fully analyzed and copied to the tech. Keifer collapsed on the bridge hard, not even able to stand anymore._

_"Your idea worked! Or so I hope anyway" Franz gave Chuck a clap on the back as Chuck grabbed the Chip off of Keifer's special watch. "This should greatly boost the Super Computer"_

_"Is that the really cool thing in the big factory?" Aelita looked at him excitedly, and he nodded. _

_"I'll get the rest of the Memory Wiper ready just in case. See you tomorrow Chuck"_

_"See you later Franz" Chuck grabbed his nephew and helped him walk to their home. However, as soon as his nephew was put in bed, Chuck was suddenly knocked out._

When Keifer came out of the vision his eyes instantly grew wide as he could just barely make out the sound of Odd's voice saying, "-whose next to have a Vision at this rate?"

Keifer instantly bounced up to his feet hard and began shouting, "UNCLE CHUCK! MY UNCLE CHUCK WAS KIDNAPPED!" Tears blurred his eyes as he started to break down with everyone staring at him in shock. "I… I can't believe this…"

"Calm down." Yumi said gently. "Take a deep breath and slowly tell us what happened."

Keifer tried to regain his composure as he began to recount the events of everything.

"My speed… it's what created the code for that Program you've been using. But the day we finished it… my Uncle was taken by someone…"

"Could it be the same people who took Aelita's mom?" Odd looked to Jeremy who was lost in thought.

"It's definitely possible. But all of these visions leave us with more questions than answers. Where are Chuck and Anthea, if they're alive, how did Keifer not age, if he was outside of the Super Computer?"

"Jeremy, one thing at a time man" Ulrich clapped him on the back a bit. "He does have a point - you and Aelita both should be 22. She was trapped in the Super Computer, but what about you?"

Keifer didn't know how to answer. "In all honesty, I really don't know. I'm sorry"

"Hey, none of this is your fault man" Odd was next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Keifer, you said that you're the reason that the Return software works right?" Jeremy asked him this as he began typing rapidly on the keyboard.

"Yeah, it's all coming back now. Franz had a program made that was meant to wipe my memories of him and Aelita if they disappeared, that explains why I don't remember much about all this" he gestured around to the computer lab. "But yeah, my speed allowed the Super Computer to make great strides"

"Here it is!" everyone gathered around as Jeremy broke through an encrypted folder. "It's all… corrupted?" Jeremy began analyzing the code as everyone backed away for a moment, until he started shouting. "This doesn't make sense - none of this makes sense!"

"Jeremy, breathe and calm down!" William was trying to stop the blonde from having a literal heart attack.

"Keifer, you haven't aged in nearly 10 years!" Jeremy said as if a person had been shot, everyone was dead silent.

"No…" Keifer's eyes welled up with tears again as he tried not to break down. "There's no way… I'd notice it! I WOULD NOTICE IF I WASN'T GROWING UP!" He shouted catching everyone off guard by the sound of his sudden outburst.

"When Franz launched the program, it essentially did to you what it did for Aelita and him." Jeremy explained slowly trying to get Keifer to calm down. "When the Super Computer was shut down, that's why it must've felt like no time went by, and your memories were just gone."

"T...that MONSTER took nearly 10 years of my life away from me!" Keifer kept sobbing, pulling his legs into his chest.

"Keifer…" Aelita was the first to speak. "Nothing will ever make what he did right, but it wasn't fully wrong either. My father didn't want either of us mourning something we couldn't control. X.A.N.A is to blame for everything that has happened, from my father having to shut the Super Computer down to your Uncle being taken. Nothing will ever make everything normal, but I'm so sorry" as she finished talking Keifer sniffled a bit. She offered him a hand and he accepted it, wiping away his tears.

"Sorry that you all had to see me like that" he looked around to the others, then decided something right then and there. "I want to fight X.A.N.A with you guys!"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you guys all enjoyed reading as this chapter and further chapters will be co-written by my good friend Chaoslord678 who is an amazing writer as well and if you like Code Lyoko I highly suggest you go over to his profile and check out some of his work. Now to continue with this story Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can get it. Happy Holidays Everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **_"Aelita! It's time to come inside!" Franz called out to his daughter, who raced Keifer back to their respective caretakers. "It's going to storm soon, and Keifer needs to go home." the two looked a little sad, but nodded._

"_See you tomorrow Aelita!" Keifer had a smile on his face as he and his Uncle went down to their car. Hours later in the evening, Aelita was building a snowman when the same events she knew happened all over again._

_She saw the same men in black capture her mother and place her in the back of their car, with her mother looking back at her as the car drove away. Tears were in her mother's eyes as she desperatly called out her daughter's name with Aelita running after them sobbing and crying out "Mommy! Mommy!" _

"_Just… a little… MORE!" Keifer was shouting and pushing himself faster and faster. With a massive clap, he succeeded in his goal, the sound-clap being fully analyzed and copied to the tech. Keifer collapsed on the bridge hard, not even able to stand anymore._

"_Your idea worked! Or so I hope anyway" Franz gave Chuck a clap on the back as Chuck grabbed the Chip off of Keifer's special watch. "This should greatly boost the Super Computer"_

"_Is that the really cool thing in the big factory?" Aelita looked at him excitedly, and he nodded. _

"_I'll get the rest of the Memory Wiper ready just in case. See you tomorrow Chuck"_

"_See you later Franz" Chuck grabbed his nephew and helped him walk to their home. However, as soon as his nephew was put in bed, Chuck was suddenly knocked out._

"My speed… it's what created the code for that Program you've been using. But the day we finished it… my Uncle was taken by someone…"

"Could it be the same people who took Aelita's mom?" Odd looked to Jeremie who was lost in thought.

"It's definitely possible. But all of these visions leave us with more questions than answers. Where are Chuck and Anthea, if they're alive, how did Keifer not age, if he was outside of the Super Computer?"

"Keifer…" Aelita was the first to speak. "Nothing will ever make what he did right, but it wasn't fully wrong either. My father didn't want either of us mourning something we couldn't control. X.A.N.A is to blame for everything that has happened, from my father having to shut the Super Computer down to your Uncle being taken. Nothing will ever make everything normal, but I'm so sorry" as she finished talking Keifer sniffled a bit. She offered him a hand and he accepted it, wiping away his tears.

"Sorry that you all had to see me like that" he looked around to the others, then decided something right then and there. "I want to fight X.A.N.A with you guys!"

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Trap **

No decision on Keifer's words had to be held. Jeremy had rationalized that even if a Return at that point was launched, Keifer would more than likely remember everything, and to top that with the show of strength the newly revived X.A.N.A had shown, the group was going to need all the help they could get.

"If you feel dragged into this we're really sorry" Yumi said to Keifer as he felt the side of a scanner with flashes of his uncle running through his head. "It's no problem, I want to do this." He said softly. "I need to do this. Besides, it's not like that, don't worry yourselves. If anything… it feels… right, fighting the thing that's ruined so many lives" Keifer stepped into the center scanner with a look of courage on his face.

"Last chance Keifer. You sure you wanna go through with this?" William looked at him, a slight pang of guilt shot through him. He had considered, if only for a split second ages ago. He'd only been asked once, so he felt it fair to ask Keifer once more.

"I'm positive!" his face no longer showed any signs of anger, but rather, pure determination and hope.

"I'm launching the program then!" a few seconds later, the scanner sealed tight, Keifer inside as it began scanning him, saving a Digital Copy of him into the Super Computer. After thirty seconds, it opened up, revealing a disoriented Keifer.

"So, how do you feel?" Odd asked him this nonchalantly as he put a hand to his head.

"Ready to take my life back from X.A.N.A!" he half shouted this with a smile as he fully stood. Together, they all went up back to the Super Computer, where Jeremy got into the Elevator with them.

"While Keifer was being scanned, I figured out a few things you guys might want to know"

We're listening" Ulrich stopped leaning against the Elevator as it slid open.

"For starters, I don't think it's going to be possible for me to separate you from your powers. They're combined with your Genetic Code now, and it's mixed into your D.N.A now"

"English please?" Odd was confused by his words.

"What he's saying is that our powers on Lyoko are now a part of what makes us who we are" Aelita broke down the Blonde's words for Odd, who slowly nodded.

"So is there a hope of you ever being able to separate our powers from us?" Yumi seemed the most worried out of everyone about the situation.

"Sadly, not right now. If I did that, it would be like how X.A.N.A stole Aelita's memories - we'd have to keep the Super Computer on forever to keep us alive" there were a few gasps caused by this.

"Great, not only do we have to go through everything we did before, but now we have to hide our powers!" Odd grumbled angrily as they all stepped out onto the bridge.

"This is going to be one heck of a nightmare." Ulrich said in agreement with Odd's words.

"Hey, easy for you to say!" William was in front of Ulrich now. "Yumi can literally lift things mentally without even realizing it and at any moment because of what X.A.N.A did to me, I could drop into a pile of smoke!"

"Just stop fighting!" Yumi got between them, not wanting them to tear each other apart. "We're all in this together, whether we like it or not. Yeah, fighting X.A.N.A sucks, and yeah, we gotta hide our powers, but think about it - when we fight Specters now we stand a way better chance compared to how we nearly died every time!"

The two boys stared at Yumi then at each other pangs of guilt flowing through each of them as they realized she was right.

"Yumi's right" Aelita said as they all began to head toward the forest. "And at least this time, William isn't possed and we have a new member by our side" she looked over to Keifer with a smile.

"Alright. Sorry Ulrich." William offered him a hand and Ulrich shook it. "I'm sorry too." He said although he wasn't happy about having to admit it he didn't want Yumi anymore upset with him.

"For now, all I can do tonight is leave a scan running on my computer to see how, why and what X.A.N.A can do now. So I guess we should all just get a good night's rest" Jeremy summed this up as they got closer to Kadic.

"See you all tomorrow" Yumi took off, finally realizing what time it was, while everyone proceeded to the dorms.

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

"You're a border like the rest of us?" Aelita asked him this out of curiosity before going up the stairs to her dorm.

"Yeah, actually. I was actually paired up with Jeremy earlier today before I rushed in like Romeo and saved Ulrich" they all had a good laugh at Keifer's joke as they said their respective 'good-nights'. However, it was going to be far from good.

A few hours later, Aelita couldn't stop shifting in her sleep.

"Aelita..."

"Aelita…"

"AELITA…"

"SeCtOr 5…"

She awoke from her sleep, almost screaming, gasping for air as she turned the light on.

"Daddy's voice… but there's no way…" it sounded so real. And long ago they confirmed that X.A.N.A couldn't cause such a thing. On a whim without second thought, Aelita threw some clothes on and rushed for the Factory. The closer and closer she got, the more her father's voice boomed in her head.

"Trapped…"

"Free Me!"

"Aelita!"

"I'm coming daddy!" Aelita shouted as she threw herself down the rop and ran into the elevator as it went up. Once she got to the Supercomputer, she input the Auto-Materialization program as she raced for the scanners. However, without having thought things in advance, she had forgotten that Jeremy's laptop always pinged in alert when someone was materialized without him there, but she didn't care, all that mattered to her was rescuing her father, that she didn't even suspect that it could possibly be a trap.

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

"Jeremy, WAKE UP MAN!" with one final, hard smack, the blonde was woken up by a very urgent looking Keifer. "Your computer is freaking out - all I could make out was that someone virtualized themselves!"

"Oh no - it must've been Aelita!" without taking a second to change, the two rushed for Odd and Ulrich's room, Keifer having to slow down as he didn't know which door was theirs. Without warning, Jeremie burst through the door. "Guys! Aelita materialized herself to Lyoko and she could be in serious trouble!"

"Jeremy… " Ulrich's voice was thick for a moment with sleep as he looked over and looked at the clock by his bedside table. "It's two in the morning!" He said angrily with a yawn as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What could she be doing on Lyoko at this time of night?" Ulrich was frustrated as he watched Keifer run to get William, Jeremy having told him which room was his.

"I don't know Ulrich! That's why we have to hurry!" a few moments later, Odd was up too and they were running for the factory, Keifer and William catching up to them.

"I called Yumi - she'll meet us there" William sounded like he was going to throw up.

"What? Did the Tuna Casserole at dinner not set well?" Odd made a joke, trying to lighten the mood as they got down into the Sewer, the moonlight having lit their way.

"Let's just say a very, very high-speed piggy back is the best way to NOT wake him up" Keifer chuckled to himself as the others got on their Skateboards and Jeremie his scooter.

"Do you not have a Skateboard?" Ulrich questioned him this as the others began to rush through the Sewer.

"Don't need one with my Super Speed!" Keifer said as he started to peel out but Odd caught him by the arm. "Why not you and Ulrich have a race against each other?" He said a smile on his face. "Let's see who's faster between your guys's speed."

"This is no time to mess around Odd! Aelita's life is in danger!" Jeremy said snapping angrily at Odd before realizing what he had done and calmed down. "Sorry for yelling Odd I'm just really worried."

"I know Einstein." Odd said slowly. "I'm worried about Aelita too."

With that being said, Keifer peeled out and was already in the scanner room waiting by the time the others caught up to him.

"Listen guys - I'll be honest with you I don't know what it's gonna be like. I want you all to go straight to the Scanners." Jeremy said into the headset as William, Ulrich and Odd each stepped around a scanner. "Keifer, please listen to the others - we don't need a William Repeat." Jeremy's voice continued, just as the sound of the elevator opened again as Yumi headed in and down toward the scanners. "Sorry I'm late guys, do we know how Aelita's doing?"

"Not yet." Ulrich said. "But we're about to find out."

* * *

"I just hope we're not to late." Odd said his voice full of conern as all of them each steped into one of the scanners.

"Alright, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich first!" Jeremy began calling out the words as they were whisked away to Lyoko.

"Alright, William and Keifer, hurry up!"

"Going fast already Jeremie!" William shouted up.

"Scanner William!" Keifer felt nervous. All of this was a part of his life taken away.

"Scanner Keifer!" he thought back to earlier. Part of him hoped they could find his Uncle.

"Transfer William!"

"Transfer Keifer!"

"Virtualization!"

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

The voice had stopped as Aelita got deeper into Sector 5. She began looking around desperately.

"Daddy? DADDY?" before she could look and search further, a similar screech caused Aelita to scream.

"Guys, you need to hurry to the Room just before the Main Frame - The Scyphozoa has Aelita!"Jeremy called out as Keifer landed on Lyoko next to William, he took note to his appearance. His sneakers looked high-tech, and when he looked to the rest of his body it seemed just about the same, with some mixed blues here and there, and he noticed a sort of green lens on his right eye.

"I'm lookin' slick" he chuckled as the others lead the way.

"No time for admiring your looks - Aelita's in danger!" Yumi called as she took charge as they ran through one room to the next, until they reached the room Jeremy had said to enter.

Monsters were all around the area the moment they entered.

"Monsters - what do we do?" Keifer pointed to the several Creepers that were emerging from the walls.

"Fight them!" Odd cried out as he charged towards them, while yelling out, "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich charged alongside Yumi as William charged towards Aelita, who was being held by the Scyphozoa and losing life points at a very rapid pace.

"Jeremy - do I have some cool weapons or powers?!" Keifer was using his speed to dodge the lasers flying at him as he could hear Jeremie rapidly typing.

"All I've found for you right now is… 'Spin Dash!'" Jeremy somewhat yelled that out as he watched William get held up by a Red Creeper that blocked his path to the Scyphozoa.

"Jeremy, this one is colored different!" William deflected its' laser when suddenly his sword blew up from the impact causing William to get knocked back by the blast but unharmed.

Jeremy was beginning to run some tests as Keifer began focusing. With a sudden leap forward, he knelt into a ball, and began charging.

"SPIN-DASH!" with a mighty cry, Keifer shot off from his spot, and flew straight through the Tentacles of the Scyphozoa. When he landed, every fiber of his body felt exhausted from the maneuver.

"Guys! Watch out for the Red Monsters!" Jeremy shouted. "They're twice as strong as the others and they have some extra code for something that I haven't identified yet!" Everyone acknowledged this as Aelita slowly blinked her eyes open and stood up and looking ashamed at what she had done.

"Jeremy, do you want us to the Interface outside of the Dome?" Ulrich was blocking lasers left and right as Yumi threw her fans at some of the Creepers.

"We need Data on those new monsters so go, go, go!" the Blonde was getting more worried by the second. Everyone followed Aelita as they ran out of the room and out to the Elevator, just barely managing to catch it.

"X.A.N.A tricked me somehow… he called me here with my father's voice" Aelita was explaining herself as she connected to the Interface, everyone standing behind her as she collected the data. "There Jeremie, the controls are yours."

"Gret job guy. I'm bringing you all back in now" with a relieved sigh, Jeremy rematerialized everyone one by one.

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all standing around Jeremy as he finally finished analyzing the data he'd gotten, with Keifer a little dazed but otherwise unharmed from the damage he had done to the Scyphozoa.

"So what's the deal with the Red Monsters?" Odd tried to make sense of what was on the screen before Jeremie answered.

"The Red Monsters are, as I said earlier, twice as strong as the others, but this data has shown me what the extra code is for"

"So, spill the beans" William wanted to know just as much as the others. But as Jeremy talked he seemed disturbed. "The Red Monsters, if they hit you, the damage carries over. Somehow, X.A.N.A made them powerful enough to make the damage permanent."

"You're joking, right?" Aelita looked the most worried. "X.A.N.A's only been back for a few days - how is it so powerful again!?"

"I wish I knew" Jeremie seemed upset as he got out of the chair. "Making a Red Monster though takes a lot out of X.A.N.A, so that might be why there hasn't been an activated tower yet."

"So do we just repeat what we did before?" Yumi asked.

"And try not to get hit by any of the red monsters." Ulrich pointed out.

"I guess so Yumi" the blonde glumly responded to her. "I'll see if I can't find a way to finish X.A.N.A off quickly, but if it's this powerful already, then I doubt we'll have much luck this quick" everyone nodded to him, attempting to mentally prepare themselves for what was ahead.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you guys are enjoying this story and are eager to see more and Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I can get. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"If you feel dragged into this we're really sorry" Yumi said to Keifer as he felt the side of a scanner with flashes of his uncle running through his head. "It's no problem, I want to do this." He said softly. "I need to do this. Besides, it's not like that, don't worry yourselves. If anything… it feels… right, fighting the thing that's ruined so many lives" Keifer stepped into the center scanner with a look of courage on his face.

"While Keifer was being scanned, I figured out a few things you guys might want to know"

We're listening" Ulrich stopped leaning against the Elevator as it slid open.

"For starters, I don't think it's going to be possible for me to separate you from your powers. They're combined with your Genetic Code now, and it's mixed into your D.N.A now"

"English please?" Odd was confused by his words.

"What he's saying is that our powers on Lyoko are now a part of what makes us who we are" Aelita broke down the Blonde's words for Odd, who slowly nodded.

"So is there a hope of you ever being able to separate our powers from us?" Yumi seemed the most worried out of everyone about the situation.

"Sadly, not right now. If I did that, it would be like how X.A.N.A stole Aelita's memories - we'd have to keep the Super Computer on forever to keep us alive" there were a few gasps caused by this.

"Great, not only do we have to go through everything we did before, but now we have to hide our powers!" Odd grumbled angrily as they all stepped out onto the bridge.

"This is going to be one heck of a nightmare." Ulrich said in agreement with Odd's words.

"Aelita..."

"Aelita…"

"AELITA…"

"SeCtOr 5…"

She awoke from her sleep, almost screaming, gasping for air as she turned the light on.

"Daddy's voice… but there's no way…" it sounded so real. And long ago they confirmed that X.A.N.A couldn't cause such a thing. On a whim without second thought, Aelita threw some clothes on and rushed for the Factory. The closer and closer she got, the more her father's voice boomed in her head.

"Trapped…"

"Free Me!"

"Aelita!"

"I'm coming daddy!" Aelita shouted as she threw herself down the rop and ran into the elevator as it went up. Once she got to the Supercomputer, she input the Auto-Materialization program as she raced for the scanners. However, without having thought things in advance, she had forgotten that Jeremy's laptop always pinged in alert when someone was materialized without him there, but she didn't care, all that mattered to her was rescuing her father, that she didn't even suspect that it could possibly be a trap.

"So what's the deal with the Red Monsters?" Odd tried to make sense of what was on the screen before Jeremie answered.

"The Red Monsters are, as I said earlier, twice as strong as the others, but this data has shown me what the extra code is for"

"So, spill the beans" William wanted to know just as much as the others. But as Jeremy talked he seemed disturbed. "The Red Monsters, if they hit you, the damage carries over. Somehow, X.A.N.A made them powerful enough to make the damage permanent."

"You're joking, right?" Aelita looked the most worried. "X.A.N.A's only been back for a few days - how is it so powerful again!?"

"I wish I knew" Jeremie seemed upset as he got out of the chair. "Making a Red Monster though takes a lot out of X.A.N.A, so that might be why there hasn't been an activated tower yet."

"So do we just repeat what we did before?" Yumi asked.

"And try not to get hit by any of the red monsters." Ulrich pointed out.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Memories Return **

* * *

That night, none of them could sleep. With the several revelations everyone had, they felt as though nothing could be done.

"After everything we've done… why us?" Jeremy wanted more than anything for it all to be a bad dream, but no such luck existed. He sighed tiredly as he finally managed to find sleep, much like his other friends had.

The next morning was just like the old, begrudging routine the group had faced time and time again - wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast and hope there wasn't a X.A.N.A attack.

"Ugh, I can't eat this morning" Ulrich pushed his tray away and before Odd could reach it, a different hand had reached out to stop him.

"S'cuse me Odd" before the blonde purple-streaked boy could reply, Keifer put a fist down on Ulrich's tray, sending the croissant flying into the air before it landed in his mouth, the blue boy swallowing it after a few seconds of chewing.

"Unbelievable - someone who can challenge Odd's eating habits" William remarked this as he finished his own breakfast.

"It's no biggie" Keifer suddenly let out a burp by accident and everyone laughed.

"So some good news I guess - my scan last night reported no New Replikas, so X.A.N.A hasn't escaped Lyoko yet" Jeremy began talking as Yumi took a seat at the table. "However though, he still has Aelita's Pirated Keys, so it's only a matter of time before he does"

"And when he DOES manage to escape?" Keifer looked at him, taking a sip of his water.

"We use the Skid and fight him. You don't quite know what that is yet, but in due time you will" Jeremie and the others finished their breakfast as the first bell rang. Everyone waved Yumi and William goodbye, as they were in a separate class.

"Hey, Belpois, can I have a minute with you?" before the group could enter their Science Class, Jim had walked up to them. He seemed to have this worried look in his eye.

"Umm, sure Jim?" Jeremie quickly turned to the others, expecting it to be some sort of prank, but they all genuinely shrugged before heading into Class. Jim lead Jeremy to an all but familiar Staircase.

"Jeremy, I need you to be real honest with me" Jim's voice was now even more worried. "Did I ever at some point make you… make you fall down these stairs. The blonde had to hide the gasp he had.

"Erm… No?" Jeremy's mind was suddenly far away from Kadic. Is Jim starting to remember everything he's forgotten? The thought had seeped into his mind and he was starting to worry. Could their be a slim chance the Return to the past trips were starting to fail?

"Must've been a bad dream then" even Jim sounded like he was lying to himself. "Go ahead and head back to class Jeremie" the blonde nodded and jogged off, not wanting to be late. Jim, however, stood there, a sense of Deja Vu washing over him.

As Mrs. Hertz class started Odd began whispering to Jeremy."What did Jim want this time?" he didn't wait for a response as he began writing down some half-hearted notes about the lesson their teacher was giving at the board. Jeremy just sighed before answering him, and the rest of the group at the same time.

"I think Jim is starting to remember everything" Ulrich, and Odd, all looked at Jeremy, dumbfounded at what he just said, completely forgetting about the lesson in front of them.

"My uncle fought alongside you guys?" Keifer was genuinely curious about Jim, still not having bumped into or confronted him.

"Not exactly. When we brought Aelita to Earth, he helped fight off some monsters X.A.N.A brought in, but we didn't have time to Scan him because of the damage that had been done to Kadic" Aelita explained this very quietly as they all continued to write notes, Mrs. Hertz still turned towards the board. "We didn't try after though, as everything he had developed was gone. Wiped away by the return"

"So what's gonna happen if he remembers everything?" Ulrich seemed a little disturbed, especially if Jim were to remember said-boy possessing him for a brief amount of time.

"Who knows Ulrich. We can only hope for the best" Jeremy just groaned internally, another problem added to the seemingly endlessly growing mountain of issues.

"What if we brought him to the Factory?" Keifer asked. "It triggered my memories. Maybe it can do the same for Jim too."

"That's an absolute no-go!" Jeremie whispered this harshly as the lesson carried on, Mrs. Hertz writing a different formula for calculating wattage of a pylon with half-charge. "He'd probably tell Delmas, or worse!" Keifer nodded sadly. Who says I can't do it alone? He thought an idea starting to form in his mind.

As Lunch time rolled around, Keifer quickly came up with an excuse to skip lunch. "I need to go and get some extra Notebooks from the store" his friends nodded and before any protests could occur, he was gone in a flash, his speed carrying him away. As he got to the Rec Room, he knew Jim would be monitoring it. "Now or never…" Keifer opened the doors and sure enough, there was his unknown Uncle, sitting down on a couch watching the news.

"You're the first person here. Skip lunch or something kiddo" Jim seemed pretty laid back. He put the remote down as he finally settled on the Weather. Keifer just stood there.

"Do… you know me?" he looked nervous, twiddling his fingers. He knew he had to tell him.

"Hmm… you're the new kid who transferred here a few days ago, the one who I put up in Belpois' room. What was your name again?"

"I'm Keifer. Keifer Morales" the pieces suddenly clicked. Jim finally realized he was staring at his second nephew.

"Unbelievable… Marcus managed to have a kid" Jim's voice came out shocked. "Nice to meet you kiddo. I thought my only nephew was Chris, but I guess I was wrong" Jim chuckled and took Keifer into his embrace. "Speaking of which, how's Marcus doing?"

"He… Dad and Mom died in a car crash when I was about four" Jim seemed shocked by this, but not exactly saddened. "But I didn't come here to tell you that. It only feels right that I tell you something important"

"Whaddya mean?" Jim was confused as Keifer spoke to him again moments later.

"You've been remembering things lately, things that seemingly never happened, right?" as Keifer said these words, little bits and pieces came back to Jim.

"Yeah… wait a minute, how do you know?" Jim was on the verge of accusing him of a trick but he kept speaking.

"Well you see… what you're remembering are things that DID happen Unc. Do you remember a Mondo-Massive Supercomputer at all?"

"What do you-" before he could get angry, something came flooding back to Jim. "L...Loko! Yeah, I do! It was a crazy machine that Belpois told me about!"

"That's right! It exists! I can show you it! We can get your memories back!" Jim smiled to him and nodded, Keifer lead the way as Jeremie and the others walked into the Rec room moments later.

"How could Jim be remembering that though?" Yumi was concerned after Jeremy told her of what had happened earlier in the day.

"I'm not sure. Keifer's memory was triggered at the Factory. But I'm not sure what caused Jim's to start reappearing…"

"Maybe it's because he has been in the Lab several times" William was suddenly speaking on Auto-Pilot. "Think about it, from what you've told me, the two people who have never been in the group but have been around the factory the most are Jim and Sissi - what if they're somehow being influenced by the Super Computer and X.A.N.A returning?" as William stopped he came to a halt. "That's a mouthful even for me" a few small chuckles were shared.

"That's a good theory William, but unless there's a program or something, then I don't see how the Super Computer could cause that.

"What if it's X.A.N.A? If he managed to get certain people to remember things, then we could be in serious trouble"

"He's got a point Jeremy." Aelita looked to him and he rubbed his temple, pulling out his Laptop.

"Okay, I'll run a scan and see if the software for the Return to the Past has been messed with at all" as he got the scan going, Odd finally finished his drink.

"Hey, why isn't Keifer back yet?"

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

"It's all coming back to me…" Jim stared in awe as the elevator opened up, revealing the lab. Keifer lead him to the Monitors.

"This is the Supercomputer. You helped Jeremy get here before Aelita came to Earth for the first time" these words unlocked more of Jim's memories.

"How did I forget all of this then?" Jim gestured around to the room, and the general area.

"There's a program on here that was discovered thanks to my speed. It allows us to travel back in time. Only those who have been scanned or sent to Lyoko are immune to it" Jim nodded slowly. "Jeremy wanted to Scan you in all that time ago, but if he hadn;t launched the return when he did, several people could've died"

"So why'd you bring me here?" Jim asked this after a good few seconds of silence.

"Because, I don't find it right that Jeremy doesn't want you on the team. I know you can help us, and that we can trust you. And right now, as far as I can tell, you're my last family member" the two shared a hug at those words. "I'm gonna try to scan you in so you can become immune to the Returns"

"The Scanner Tube things are down the ladder, right?" Jim pointed to the trap door, and Keifer nodded. A few moments later, Jim shouted up. "I'm ready to go!"

"Alright… let's see…" he noticed Jeremy's massive notebook. "This might take a few minutes!"

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

As the Lyoko Warriors were chatting, Jeremy's laptop suddenly began buzzing.

"X.A.N.A's just activated a Tower. He seems to be drawing energy for something" Jeremy quickly stashed his bag away.

"Probably to try and make more of those Red Monsters" Aelita shivered slightly as they all took off for the Factory.

"I'll try to call Keifer!" Odd busted out his mobile and quickly found the boy's number in his contacts. A few button presses later, Keifer's phone was going off as he input the last line of code.

"Odd, what's up?" Keifer waited just a moment to press enter.

"Listen, meet us at the Factory. X.A.N.A's just launched some sort of attack!" deciding to take a risk, Keifer answered honestly.

"Put me on speaker Odd" Odd did as they were nearing the Manhole to the Sewers.

"Alrighty, there we go"

"Jeremie, you're gonna hate me for life, plus some of you guys too, but… Jim remembers everything now. I have him in a Scanner and I'm one keypress away from making him immune to the Returns to the Past"

"You did What?! Keifer, I told you that Jim could NOT remember!" Jeremy's voice was a mixture of angry and concern all in one. He was mad at Keifer for not listening to him but now he was concerned that Jim's life could be in horrible danger.

"I get it if you hate me!" Keifer shouted back as the rest of the group began racing towards the factory on their skating equipment. "But just like me, he was gonna remember eventually, and he's all I have left in the way of Family! So I'm gonna materialize us so you guys can get a clear shot at the tower!" he hung up after that.

"He is so dead when he's done on Lyoko" Jeremy grumbled sounding angry and disappointed.

"Jeremy, he is kinda right" Ulrich was tossing his Skateboard towards the wall as they were climbing the ladder. "I can see why he did what he did"

"Yeah. If you were in the same scenario you'd want to remember everything too, right?" Odd asked the blonde this and he just sighed.

"Alright, fine you guys are right. I'll try to be civil"

"Alright Unc. Change of plans" Keifer jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and ran into the Scanner next to Jim.

"Is the X.A.N.A guy trying to mess us up or something?" Jim had begun remembering X.A.N.A at that point, and the explanation Jeremie had given him so long ago.

"Basically? Yes. The others are on their way but I managed to start the Auto-Materialization process. We're gonna go into Lyoko and make a path for the others to get to the Tower" with that final word, the Scanners sealed around them.

"Let's show this X.A.N.A guy who's boss!"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...This cannot go over very well for both Keifer and Jim can it? Can the others manage to get there in time before tragedy strikes? Find out soon as Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Hey, Belpois, can I have a minute with you?" before the group could enter their Science Class, Jim had walked up to them. He seemed to have this worried look in his eye.

"Umm, sure Jim?" Jeremy quickly turned to the others, expecting it to be some sort of prank, but they all genuinely shrugged before heading into Class. Jim lead Jeremy to an all but familiar Staircase.

"Jeremy, I need you to be real honest with me" Jim's voice was now even more worried. "Did I ever at some point make you… make you fall down these stairs. The blonde had to hide the gasp he had.

"Erm… No?" Jeremy's mind was suddenly far away from Kadic. Is Jim starting to remember everything he's forgotten? The thought had seeped into his mind and he was starting to worry. Could their be a slim chance the Return to the past trips were starting to fail?

"Must've been a bad dream then" even Jim sounded like he was lying to himself. "Go ahead and head back to class Jeremy." the blonde nodded and jogged off, not wanting to be late. Jim, however, stood there, a sense of Deja Vu washing over him.

"You're the first person here. Skip lunch or something kiddo" Jim seemed pretty laid back. He put the remote down as he finally settled on the Weather. Keifer just stood there.

"Do… you know me?" he looked nervous, twiddling his fingers. He knew he had to tell him.

"Hmm… you're the new kid who transferred here a few days ago, the one who I put up in Belpois' room. What was your name again?"

"I'm Keifer. Keifer Morales" the pieces suddenly clicked. Jim finally realized he was staring at his second nephew.

"Unbelievable… Marcus managed to have a kid" Jim's voice came out shocked. "Nice to meet you kiddo. I thought my only nephew was Chris, but I guess I was wrong" Jim chuckled and took Keifer into his embrace. "Speaking of which, how's Marcus doing?"

"He… Dad and Mom died in a car crash when I was about four" Jim seemed shocked by this, but not exactly saddened. "But I didn't come here to tell you that. It only feels right that I tell you something important"

"Whaddya mean?" Jim was confused as Keifer spoke to him again moments later.

"You've been remembering things lately, things that seemingly never happened, right?" as Keifer said these words, little bits and pieces came back to Jim.

"Yeah… wait a minute, how do you know?" Jim was on the verge of accusing him of a trick but he kept speaking.

"Well you see… what you're remembering are things that DID happen Unc. Do you remember a Mondo-Massive Supercomputer at all?"

"What do you-" before he could get angry, something came flooding back to Jim. "L...Loko! Yeah, I do! It was a crazy machine that Belpois told me about!"

"That's right! It exists! I can show you it! We can get your memories back!" Jim smiled to him and nodded, Keifer lead the way as Jeremy and the others walked into the Rec room moments later.

"Jeremy, you're gonna hate me for life, plus some of you guys too, but… Jim remembers everything now. I have him in a Scanner and I'm one keypress away from making him immune to the Returns to the Past"

"You did What?! Keifer, I told you that Jim could NOT remember!" Jeremy's voice was a mixture of angry and concern all in one. He was mad at Keifer for not listening to him but now he was concerned that Jim's life could be in horrible danger.

"I get it if you hate me!" Keifer shouted back as the rest of the group began racing towards the factory on their skating equipment. "But just like me, he was gonna remember eventually, and he's all I have left in the way of Family! So I'm gonna materialize us so you guys can get a clear shot at the tower!" he hung up after that.

"He is so dead when he's done on Lyoko" Jeremy grumbled sounding angry and disappointed.

"Alright Unc. Change of plans" Keifer jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and ran into the Scanner next to Jim.

"Is the X.A.N.A guy trying to mess us up or something?" Jim had begun remembering X.A.N.A at that point, and the explanation Jeremy had given him so long ago.

"Basically? Yes. The others are on their way but I managed to start the Auto-Materialization process. We're gonna go into Lyoko and make a path for the others to get to the Tower" with that final word, the Scanners sealed around them.

"Let's show this X.A.N.A guy who's boss!"

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 7 - CHAOS STRIKES**

After a few moments, the scanners sealed around Keifer and Jim, the older man felt a sense of fulfillment at helping his new-found nephew. A few more seconds later, and they were whisked away to Lyoko.

"Ow…" Keifer looked over to Jim who had landed stomach first on the ground of the Ice Sector. His outfit seemed like a Futuristic Tracksuit, a deep crimson red with a few even darker streaks covered it. Strapped to the back were two…

"Mops?" Keifer had a look of disbelief on his face. Jim reached for them and pulled them out, spinning them Ninja-style.

"Y'know, back when I cleaned out offices I had to fight some burglars with sharp mops" Keifer had a dumbfounded look on his face as Jim sheathed them. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, we got to focus." Keifer brought his head back into the game as he began looking around. They were in the Ice Sector. "The Activated Tower is… I don't know, but when we see red smoke, we'll be there!" they sat off, Jim sprinting alongside Keifer.

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

Once the gang had reached the Elevator, Jeremy decided to start speaking again.

"Remember guys, when I send you in, avoid the Red Monsters at all costs if you see them" the gang nodded as the Elevator opened, and Jeremy ran for the Super Computer as they descended to the scanners. "Keifer, Jim, can you both hear me?"

"Yeah Jeremy. We're in the Ice Sector!" the two stopped running for a moment.

"Jeremy… I'm sorry about your leg" not knowing what else to say, Jim apologized to the boy for what he had caused so long ago.

"Listen, now's not the time - the past is in the past. Luckily, you guys are in the right sector. Hang a hard left and you'll see the Tower just ahead!" the two nodded in response as Jeremy began materializing the others.

"Scanner, Yumi!" Jeremy began typing away furiously at the keys on the Supercomputer hoping he could send the others to Keifer and Jim's location before anything bad happened. He tried not to think about how mad and upset he was as he remained focused as Yumi's avatar card popped up on the screen.

"Scanner, William!"

"Scanner, Odd!"

"Scanner, Ulrich!"

"Scanner, Aelita!"

Everything was running as smoothly as it could as the scanners below started humming to life as Jeremy began the transfer proccess.

"Transfer, Yumi!"

"Transfer, William!"

"Transfer, Odd!"

Transfer, Ulrich!"

"Transfer, Aelita!"

The blonde then waited for a moment and checked the codes to see that everything was working and that Xana wasn't going to interfere in the transfer proccess as he had done so many times before then he finally pressed the button and called out, "Virtualization!"

* * *

**LYOKO **

* * *

"Let's get a move on!" William had already dropped into a smoke cloud and began bouncing ahead as the others hopped on their Vehicles, Aelita activated her wings and took to the skies as they sat off. Up ahead, though, Keifer and Jim were faced with their first problem.

"Jeremy, we're in Range of the Tower… but there's two Red Tarantulas'" sure enough, Jeremy looked at his Radar and there they were.

"Just hang in there until the others show up guys!" the Blonde was trying to keep his cool as a swarm of Hornets was suddenly descending on them.

"Spin-Dash!" Keifer cried out his move as soon as the Hornets began firing. He dodged out of the way as their location was exposed. Jim yanked his Mops out as the Hornets gave chase to Keifer.

"Hey Belpois! Do I have any sort of tricks or anything?"

"Already running a san Jimbo" Jeremy, true to his word was checking Jim's and Keifer's Lyoko Data as the others finally caught up to them.

"And I thought I had the worst weapon!" Odd stifled a laugh as he saw Jim use his mops to deflect a laser, which went flying right back at the swarm of ten hornets, destroying one. "Okay, I take that back!"

"Guys focus!" Jeremy suddenly got a ding and a few moves popped up under both Jim and Keifer's cards. "Jim, you can shoot your uh… Mop Bristles by shouting Banzai! And Keifer, you have…" his words stammered off as one of the moves was seemingly encrypted. He didn't have much time to reflect, however as a Spectre suddenly materialized and began choking Jeremy.

"Guys, I think our Nerd is in trouble!" Keifer shoved himself and William out of the way of a massive Laser from the Red Tarantulas.

"Send me and William." Yumi said quickly. "We're both low on life points from the last fight we had here." Jim looked at them and nodded. With a flash, he used his attack to Devirtualize them.

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

"For a mop… that hurt" William stumbled out of his Scanner as he and Yumi hurried up the Ladder just in time to see Jeremy get thrown into the wall by the Spectre. William immediately began looking around for some sort of a weapon to hit the spectre with, but Yumi was already way ahead of him as she leaped through the air with a ninja kick to the spectre's face, but the spectre turned and saw her and in a flash dropped Jeremy who was unconscious and began zapping both Yumi and William with bolts of lightning causing them to both scream out in pain.

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

"Aelita, the Tower - hurry!" Odd cried out to her as he was devirtualized by the Last Hornet, his arrow just barely missing. She began to sprint towards it as a sudden screech filled the air, the Scyphozoa showing up from behind the tower and grabbing Aelita.

"Ulrich, let's blast through with Super-Speed!" the two nodded to each other and began rushing past the Laser fire of the Tarantulas as Jim knocked out the last Hornet. They were close, so close…

Then a stray laser went flying in Keifer's direction, but Ulrich had smashed into him which allowed Keifer to save Aelita, however, Ulrich heroicness had caused him to take a few hits from a red monster instantly devirtualizing him as he cried out in pain.

"NO… NOOOO!" Keifer had sawed the Scyphozoa's tentacles, off freeing Aelita as he suddenly started screaming. Jim had been dazed by the Hornet explosion as he began to take in what was happening.

* * *

**THE FACTORY**

* * *

By this point, the spectre continued to zap both Yumi and William just as Jeremy came to, his body screaming in pain with his lower leg taking up the worse of the damage. He looked and saw his friends were in trouble but by the time Jeremy could even think of helping them, the spectre had suddenly dropped both of them to the ground and disappeared. He then slowly got to his feet as best he could and had noticed something horrible.

"Guys, Ulrich was hit!" Jeremy cried out in shock just as William and Yumi had regained their senses and helped him back into the chair. His lower leg was screaming in pain as he began typing. "Hurry you got to get to him!" He said his mind racing a million miles an hour in worry as William and Yumi both headed off toward the scanners toward Ulrich. However, what Jeremy hadn't noticed was that the encrypted move on Keifer's card was glitching out.

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

"HNRGHAAAAH!" with a sudden burst of insane strength, Keifer powered up out of seemingly no-where. He shot off like a Jet Plane, shattering through the Scyphozoa's brain, causing it to be defeated for the first time ever like the other monsters. "HOW'D THAT FEEL X.A.N.A?" but he wasn't done yet.

As Aelita entered the Tower, he charged the Red Tarantulas who were now trying to get Jim. He smashed through the first one, then an idea popped into his head. "SUPER-SPIN!" Keifer roared with raw strength as he began spinning like a top, a massive Blue Twister replacing him as the Tarantula screeched out in pain before it was thrown far, landing in the Digital Sea with a massive splash. Jim quickly ran up to Keifer and caught him as the boy broke down and began sobbing. He was hurting terribly from the sudden boost.

"It's gonna be okay Keifer…" Jim was on the ground, hugging his nephew, who had curled up into his lap. Keifer felt so many things at once, from pain to sorrow as he recalled all the times he'd curled up with his Uncle Chuck so long ago.

* * *

**THE FACTORY**

* * *

"Oh god, Ulrich!" when Yumi and William saw the state he was in, she couldn't stop herself from crying out. His mouth was dripping blood onto the floor as he collapsed out of the scanner, William just barely managing to catch him. Ulrich began coughing up more blood as Aelita began putting the codes in to deactivate the Tower. Yumi's eyes welled with tears as her body shook out of fear. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Ulrich before she had the chance to tell him the truth. The truth about who she truly had feelings for.

"Jeremy, launch a return quick!" William shouted. "Ulrich's choking on his blood!" William then noticed a red stain on Ulrich's shirt that was slowly growing and realized in horror that what Jeremy had said earlier about the red monsters was true. Xana definitely wasn't playing around with them anymore. This was serious. Xana really was trying to kill them.

Ulrich began wheezing and hacking up more blood as he looked at Yumi who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Yu-mi..." His breathing was starting to slow as William put both hands on Ulrich's chest trying to stop the blood flow.

"Any time would be good right now Jeremy!" William shouted out of desperation. "Ulrich's dying! Hurry up!"

Jeremy didn't need to be told twice, especially with his broken leg. "Return to the past now!" with a loud shout, a massive white light absorbed the world just as Ulrich drew in a shallow breath and whispered out to Yumi, "I...love...you..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...Is this the end for Ulrich? Will Yumi be able to tell both William and Ulrich the truth about who she really loves once and for all? Will Aelita find her mom and Keifer find his uncle? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Guys focus!" Jeremy suddenly got a ding and a few moves popped up under both Jim and Keifer's cards. "Jim, you can shoot your uh… Mop Bristles by shouting Banzai! And Keifer, you have…" his words stammered off as one of the moves was seemingly encrypted. He didn't have much time to reflect, however as a Spectre suddenly materialized and began choking Jeremy.

"Guys, I think our Nerd is in trouble!" Keifer shoved himself and William out of the way of a massive Lazer from the Red Tarantulas.

"Send me and William." Yumi said quickly. "We're both low on life points from the last fight we had here." Jim looked at them and nodded. With a flash, he used his attack to Devirtualize them.

"Aelita, the Tower - hurry!" Odd cried out to her as he was devirtualized by the Last Hornet, his arrow just barely missing. She began her sprint towards it as a sudden screech filled the air, the Scyphozoa showing up from behind the tower and grabbing Aelita.

"Ulrich, let's blast through with Super-Speed!" the two nodded to each other and began rushing past the Lazer fire of the Tarantulas as Jim knocked out the last Hornet. They were close, so close…

Then a stray laser went flying in Keifer's direction, but Ulrich had smashed into him which allowed Keifer to save Aelita, however, Ulrich heroicness had caused him to take a few hits from a red monster instantly devirtualizing him as he cried out in pain.

"NO… NOOOO!" Keifer had sawed the Scyphozoa's tentacles, off freeing Aelita as he suddenly started screaming. Jim had been dazed by the Hornet explosion as he began to take in what was happening.

By this point, the spectre continued to zap both Yumi and William just as Jeremy came to, his body screaming in pain with his lower leg taking up the worse of the damage. He looked and saw his friends were in trouble but by the time Jeremy could even think of helping them, the spectre had suddenly dropped both of them to the ground and disappered. He then slowly got to his feet as best he could and had noticed something horrible.

"Guys, Ulrich was hit!" Jeremy cried out in shock just as William and Yumi had regained their senses and helped him back into the chair. His lower leg was screaming in pain as he began typing. "Hurry you got to get to him!" He said his mind racing a million miles an hour in worry as William and Yumi both headed off toward the scanners toward Ulrich. However, what Jeremy hadn't noticed was that the encrypted move on Keifer's card was glitching out.

"HNRGHAAAAH!" with a sudden burst of insane strength, Keifer powered up out of seemingly no-where. He shot off like a Jet Plane, shattering through the Scyphozoa's brain, causing it to be defeated for the first time ever like the other monsters. "HOW'D THAT FEEL X.A.N.A?" but he wasn't done yet.

As Aelita entered the Tower, he charged the Red Tarantulas who were now trying to get Jim. He smashed through the first one, then an idea popped into his head. "SUPER-SPIN!" Keifer roared with raw strength as he began spinning like a top, a massive Blue Twister replacing him as the Tarantula screeched out in pain before it was thrown far, landing in the Digital Sea with a massive splash. Jim quickly ran up to Keifer and caught him as the boy broke down and began sobbing. He was hurting terribly from the sudden boost.

"It's gonna be okay Keifer…" Jim was on the ground, hugging his nephew, who had curled up into his lap. Keifer felt so many things at once, from pain to sorrow as he recalled all the times he'd curled up with his Uncle Chuck so long ago.

"Oh god, Ulrich!" when Yumi and William saw the state he was in, she couldn't stop herself from crying out. His mouth was dripping blood onto the floor as he collapsed out of the scanner, William just barely managing to catch him. Ulrich began coughing up more blood as Aelita began putting the codes in to deactivate the Tower. Yumi's eyes welled with tears as her body shook out of fear. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Ulrich before she had the chance to tell him the truth. The truth about who she truly had feelings for.

"Jeremy, launch a return quick!" William shouted. "Ulrich's choking on his blood!" William then noticed a red stain on Ulrich's shirt that was slowly growing and realised in horror that what Jeremy had said earlier about the red monsters was true. Xana definetly wasn't playing around with them anymore. This was serious. Xana really was trying to kill them.

Ulrich began wheezing and hacking up more blood as he looked at Yumi who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Yu-mi..." His breathing was starting to slow as William put both hands on Ulrich's chest trying to stop the blood flow.

"Any time would be good right now Jeremy!" William shouted out of desperation. "Ulrich's dying! Hurry up!"

Jeremy didn't need to be told twice, especially with his broken leg. "Return to the past now!" with a loud shout, a massive white light absorbed the world just as Ulrich drew in a shallow breath and whispered out to Yumi, "I...love...you..."

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - ****Pixelization 2.0**

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

Ever since the Return To The Past, Jeremy had been working nonstop to try and find a way to nullify the Red Monsters. His and Ulrich's injuries had disappeared, sure, but he didn't want any of them to suffer like that.

"Yo Jeremy, wake up man" Keifer was standing next to his roommate, who was passed out at his keyboard. "Aelita just materialized herself again!" that snapped the blonde awake.

"Not funny man" Jeremy's words came out in between a massive yawn as he stood up.

"Any luck on the anti-red program yet?" Keifer was pulling on his sneakers as Jeremy sighed.

"Nothing. It took me almost a year to figure out the basic monster's program along with the Spectres. X.A.N.A's really encrypted the Red Ones" Keifer nodded as he stood up.

"Well, we don't call you Einstein for nothing man. You and Aelita can crack it eventually" with that, Keifer sat off for the Cafeteria, Jeremie soon behind him.

As they entered the lunch room and got their breakfast the two of them went and sat down at their usual table to find the others already there. Odd typically showing off again, Ulrich just glaring out the window in silence and William was practically just staring at his food while Yumi ate quietly not bothering to aknowledge either of the boys around her. Aelita was the only one to notice as Keifer and Jeremy aproached them.

"Hey, rough night last night?" She asked as the two boys sat down as Jeremy let out a yawn.

"I was trying to figure out the basics for the red monsters but so far I haven't been able to crack down on anything. I feel like a failure." Jeremy admitted sadly as Aelita placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jeremy, if anybody can figure this out we can." She said with a small smile on her face. "Xana doesn't know what he's messing with. Especially now that our team is a lot stronger with Keifer around."

Keifer had already finished his plate by the time Odd suddenly snapped Jeremy out of his consuming thoughts.

"Hey Jeremy. We've got a Math Quiz this morning. Did you study?" Odd was waving his hand in front of the Blonde's face, snapping him back to reality.

"What? I thought it was tomorrow morning before break!" Jeremy groaned out in frustration as Jim walked over to them.

"Everything going alright?" he noticed how sleep-deprived Jeremie looked.

"Yup, Einstein just forgot to study" Odd said grabbing Ulrich's croissant off the table since he wasn't paying attention. As he spoke, his words getting a couple chuckles out of the group.

"I'm sure he'll ace it! Afterall, he runs the you-know-what" Jim whispered the last part as he walked back to the corner to monitor the Cafeteria.

"You know, it's nice having Jim on our side" William said snapping himself out of his own thoughts and the others nodded in agreement.

"All things considered, I should've let him sooner" Jeremy took a deep breath, ready to go on a long spiel. "After yesterday, I went through all of my old programs. Do you guys remember when I pixelized Odd with my Jermification program?"

"Yeah, to fight Yolanda, but didn't X.A.N.A over-take it?" Odd asked a smile grinning across his face as he then asked. "I'm I gonna get to fight another one of Xana's zombified minions again? Awesome!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind Odd." Jeremy said as Odd's truimph suddenly died down and the smile faded from his face as he sighed. "Aw man."

"Xana was only able to overtake the program because I didn't have any of the encryptions. Last night, I went through and encrypted all of the different data transfers it holds, so that way, if a Spectre appears, I can power one of you guys up" silence settled on the group.

"Jeremy, X.A.N.A almost killed me last time we tried that" Odd spoke in a quiet tone. "And I don't think I wanna do that again."

"I'll do it" everyone turned to William. "I haven't said much about it, but X.A.N.A modified me heavily while I was under his control. If Jeremy just activates a Tower, then I should be able to use all my Lyoko Powers, plus X.A.N.A's spectre power"

"And you didn't mention this until now?" Keifer downed his second glass of Orange Juice, looking at his friend quizzically.

"It didn't seem that important until now to be fair. I hate saying it, but X.A.N.A left an imprint on me, so we have to take advantage of it"

"He's right. After classes today I'll head to the Factory and get to work on finishing it and scanning for Replikas" the group nodded as the bell rang, signaling the end of Breakfast.

As everyone stood ready for their next class, Ulrich suddenly caught Yumi's arm. "Uh Yumi? Do you mind if we talk for minute?" He asked as Yumi nodded and the two of them headed out of the cafeteria waving to the others as they left. Once they were outside and out of earshot of anyone evesdropping like Sisi, Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"You know back at the factory, I was kind of out of it and I feel like I said something to make you upset and that I should apologise."

Yumi sighed heavily and leaned her back against a large tree. "Ulrich, you didn't say anything to make me upset, it just caught me off guard is all. I mean we've never really said how we felt toward each other and I -" Yumi cut herself off as Ulrich reached out and took ahold of her hand casuing her face to turn red with embarresment.

"I'm sorry I should have told you how I felt a long time ago." He admitted softly. "Then there was this whole thing about finding Xana, Rescuing Aelita and materalizing her here on earth, and then this thing with William and I just-" Ulrich's words were suddenly cut off as Yumi pulled him into an embrace and they two of them shared a kiss.

"I should've told you how I felt sooner too." Yumi said once they both pulled away from each other both their faces as red as tomatoes.

"I'm gonna tell William but I need some time to figure things out first." She said slowly as Ulrich nodded. "That seems fair." He replied. "We should go before Jim gives us detention for being late." Yumi nodded and the two of them headed to the gymnassium.

"Alright, everyone front and center!" the winter sun that was giving everyone warmth was slowly fading behind some clouds as Jim lined everyone up out on the track. "As you all know, every year the day before break we have the Sprint Test! This year is no different! We'll start by testing a few different things, such as how many laps you can run, how fast you can complete one lap, etc"

"Hey, this should be a breeze for you two" Odd joked as he looked at Keifer just as Ulrich appeared next to them.

"Alright, we'll start with Ulrich and Keifer" the two looked at each other in disbelief as they walked up to the starting point. "You two are to do one lap as fast as possible! On my mark…" Keifer began charging up speed as Ulrich, wanting to truly race him, reached inside to try and find his powers from Lyoko. "Get set… GO!"

"Super-Sprint!" He whispered as he heard Keifer whisper "Super-Speed!" the two speed kids shot off like bullets, everyone watching them in awe as they shot around the track and landed in front of Jim in less than three seconds flat. Jeremy was in utter awe that Ulrich's super-sprint worked so well outside of Lyoko that he forgot to yell at him for using his powers in public.

"Unbelievable! A new school record!" Jim declared loudly, eliciting some cheers from everybody. As some snow began falling. "You two are excused for the rest of the hour. Go get some Cocoa or something. Next is Belpois, Stones, Della Robbia…" Jim read off a few more names as Ulrich and Keifer slapped each other a high five and set off for the bleachers.

"I can't wait for break tomorrow" Keifer plopped down on the bleachers with a smile. "I'll get to spend some time with Jim and connect with him more" Ulrich nodded.

"Hopefully my parents aren't crazy this year" Ulrich looked to the sky as the snow began falling at a normal pace. "At least I got some good marks on Mrs. Hertz and our Math Substitutes test before this period" Keifer nodded, remembering that their sub was a short itallian man, who was tasked with giving them their end of Term test.

"Odd actually did good as well, remember?" Ulrich laughed at this as the rest of the group and a few other students walked over to the bleachers.

"It's one of the first A's I've had this year, and I'm gonna celebrate!" before Odd could get too happy, Jeremie's laptop was beeping an all too familiar sound. "Why now X.A.N.A?" the others were already hopping off the bleachers, Ulrich zooming to Jim to tell him what was happening.

"Class dismissed due to weather! All of you head to Lunch!" this got cheers from a few of the other students who didn't have to do the test as The Warriors sat off for the ManHole, Jim right behind them.

"I sent Yumi and William a text, they should be here soon!" Aelita was right behind Jeremie as he and the others climbed down into the Sewer. Jim was last down the ladder, replacing the man-hole cover.

"Jim, you don't have a board, do you?" Ulrich tossed Jim his as he began focusing.

"Super-Sprint!" right behind Keifer, Ulrich shot off, the two waiting at the factory by the time the others showed up.

"Man in Black Spectre two o' clock" the whole group was charging towards the Bridge as the Spectre split.

"Ulrich I have an idea!" Keifer and him were further ahead than the others as Keifer spoke rapidly, Ulrich getting his every word. Right before they hit the Spectres, they came to a halt, and Keifer began shouting. "HYPER-SPIN… NOW!" in a flash, Ulrich grabbed Keifer mid-spin, and used his own powers to send him flying while he still mid-twister straight into the Spectres, temporarily disabling them.

"That was insane you two!" Yumi looked at Ulrich with worry as they ran past the regenerating spectres.

"Jeremy, what do we do about Spectre Gadget?" Odd slapped the elevator button as he said this, allowing them to descend towards the lower floors of the factory.

* * *

**THE FACTORY **

* * *

"I'm gonna Pixelize William while you guys hurry and Deactivate the tower" William looked nervous as Jeremie spoke, but nodded anyway. "The program is encrypted heavily now, but that doesn't mean take your time!" the others nodded at the Blonde's words as he and William stepped out of the elevator, allowing the others to go down to the scanners.

"I'm ready Jeremy" William had a look of courage on his face as Jeremie activated the furthest off Tower in the Desert sector. The Blonde nodded as a sure of pixels shot out of the computer and into William, who shouted for a few moments before stopping.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jim shouted up as he and Keifer along with Aelita stepped into the Scanners, the others already having went ahead.

"I'm gonna be perfect!" William shot off and jumped up the Elevator shaft, landing right in front of the regenerated Spectre. "It's just me and you X.A.N.A!" William charged the spectre.

* * *

**LYOKO **

* * *

"Alright guys, the Tower is somewhere in Sector 5!" the Blonde's words came out rushed as he began trying to locate it. "It's the same one X.A.N.A used when he made the fake Franz!"

"Man, this place gives me the creeps…" Keifer shivered slightly as the group ran off towards said-tower.

"Guys, careful! X.A.N.A is sending some Creepers right your way, but none of them are red!" as he said this, William and the Spectre came crashing through the shaft, William landing on the agent of evil.

"Super Smoke!" William cried out as the Spectre charged Jeremy, he bounced up and threw electric orbs at the spectre as Jeremie kept typing away.

"Jeremie! Aelita's deactivated the tower!" with a shout, Yumi was suddenly devirtualized by the last Creeper. She was right though, as the Spectre exploded, Jeremy deactivated his tower, causing William to lose his boost.

"Ugh… my head…" the boy sat down next to Jeremy.

"Great job William. Now I'll brin - wait a second!" Jeremy was suddendly shocked by an incoming file, but it was being blocked by something. "Guys - change of plans! Hurry and head for the Celestial Dome and get Aelita to the Terminal!"

"Why Jeremy?" Odd was standing there, tapping his foot before the Blonde spoke up again.

"Something or someone is trying to send me a file, but X.A.N.A is about to intercept it and hack it!" Jeremy was doing everything he could to slow down X.A.N.A as the others took off, Yumi climbing the ladder and leaning on the chair Jeremy was sitting in.

"Darn Creeper got me" Yumi yawned as she spoke. Noticing how tired William looked from his battle with the Spectre.

"We can all go to bed as soon as the others get done! Right now, X.A.N.A is super close to stealing this file!" Jeremy's words must have affected the others, as they quickened their pace and were soon at the Interface.

"Alright Jeremy, I've managed to sever X.A.N.A's connection" Aelita was beginning to look through and send more data to Jeremy as several Mantas begun hatching everyone taking defensive stances.

"Aelita! I have to bring you guys in - those are Red Mantas!" sure enough, the group watched in horror as the Red Mantas began very slowly hatching. Aelita kept on sending as much data as she could to Jeremy as he begun devirtualizing the others. With a yelp, she was devirtualized too right before a Manta laser could hit her.

* * *

**FACTORY**

* * *

"It's gonna take some time, but I've safely started decrypting the file" Jeremy had an exhausted smile on his face as everyone was leaving the factory, the outside world cold and dark as the sun had set just a few minutes ago.

"Who do you think it's from?" William gave a hearty yawn as they all walked through the woods.

"It could be from anyone for all we know. But as soon as it's done decrypting, I'll tell you all" with yawns from all, everyone went their separate ways for the night, wondering who the file was from.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Who could this mysterious file have come from? Could it be another trap set up by Xana? Also Let me know if you would like to see Sisi become a Lyoko warrior as well? I personally can't see that happening kind of I mean she has a good heart and can be nice when she wants to be but she doesn't seem like much a fighter to me. If you have any thoughts about this please Pm me and let me know. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can get it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Hey, rough night last night?" She asked as the two boys sat down as Jeremy let out a yawn.

"I was trying to figure out the basics for the red monsters but so far I haven't been able to crack down on anything. I feel like a failure." Jeremy admitted sadly as Aelita placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jeremy, if anybody can figure this out we can." She said with a small smile on her face. "Xana doesn't know what he's messing with. Especially now that our team is a lot stronger with Keifer around."

"Xana was only able to overtake the program because I didn't have any of the encryptions. Last night, I went through and encrypted all of the different data transfers it holds, so that way, if a Spectre appears, I can power one of you guys up" silence settled on the group.

"Jeremy, X.A.N.A almost killed me last time we tried that" Odd spoke in a quiet tone. "And I don't think I wanna do that again."

"I'll do it" everyone turned to William. "I haven't said much about it, but X.A.N.A modified me heavily while I was under his control. If Jeremy just activates a Tower, then I should be able to use all my Lyoko Powers, plus X.A.N.A's spectre power"

"And you didn't mention this until now?" Keifer downed his second glass of Orange Juice, looking at his friend quizzically.

"It didn't seem that important until now to be fair. I hate saying it, but X.A.N.A left an imprint on me, so we have to take advantage of it"

"He's right. After classes today I'll head to the Factory and get to work on finishing it and scanning for Replikas" the group nodded as the bell rang, signaling the end of Breakfast.

"I'm gonna Pixelize William while you guys hurry and Deactivate the tower" William looked nervous as Jeremie spoke, but nodded anyway. "The program is encrypted heavily now, but that doesn't mean take your time!" the others nodded at the Blonde's words as he and William stepped out of the elevator, allowing the others to go down to the scanners.

"I'm ready Jeremy" William had a look of courage on his face as Jeremie activated the furthest off Tower in the Desert sector. The Blonde nodded as a sure of pixels shot out of the computer and into William, who shouted for a few moments before stopping.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jim shouted up as he and Keifer along with Aelita stepped into the Scanners, the others already having went ahead.

"I'm gonna be perfect!" William shot off and jumped up the Elevator shaft, landing right in front of the regenerated Spectre. "It's just me and you X.A.N.A!" William charged the spectre.

"It's gonna take some time, but I've safely started decrypting the file" Jeremy had an exhausted smile on his face as everyone was leaving the factory, the outside world cold and dark as the sun had set just a few minutes ago.

"Who do you think it's from?" William gave a hearty yawn as they all walked through the woods.

"It could be from anyone for all we know. But as soon as it's done decrypting, I'll tell you all" with yawns from all, everyone went their separate ways for the night, wondering who the file was from.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Holiday to Remember - (Part 1)**

The last day before break seemed to go by fast. Even with the worry of X.A.N.A, the others were still willing to go be with their families.

"Me, Jim and William will still be here, so don't stress guys!" Keifer insisted as he was standing with the rest of the gang as they waited for their respective families.

"Aelita and I are gonna be two hours away at my family's cabin" Jeremy said clutching his computer bag to his side. "I'm hoping X.A.N.A doesn't do anything crazy."

"Don't worry Jeremy - we've shown him who runs this place" Jim siad with a smile as he put a hand on his Keifer's shoulder. "You all enjoy your vacations."

Just then Jeremy's dad pulled up with a smile on his face as he greeted both him and Aelita. "Hey son, you ready to go?" His dad asked as Jeremy nodded.

"I really hope you dont plan on being on that computer of yours the entire time dear." His mother said nodding to the computer bag at the blonde's side.

"Don't worry mom, I promise I won't be." Jeremy insisted as he and Aelita climbed intot he back seat of the car waving bye to their friends with smiles on their faces.

Just then moments after Jeremy and Aelita left with Jeremy's parents, Odd's parents rolled into the parking lot of the school and he waved them all bye as he climbed into the back seat with all his older sisters, leaving Ulrich and Yumi as the last ones still waiting.

"Stay safe in Japan, okay?" Ulrich said with a smile which Yumi genually returned.

"You be careful with your parents." Yumi replied as the look in Ulrich's eyes shifted and Yumi noticed it right away. She flicked her eyes in William's direction for a moment before turning back to him. "Don't worry, I promise I plan on telling William after the holidays." She said softly. "I swear from now on there will be no more confusion."

Just then Ulrich's parents rolled into the parking lot, his mom showing a smiling face while his dad just didn't look amused in the slightest to see his son. Ulrich could tell by the look on his father's face that this was just going to be another boring and stressful holiday and as he climbed into the back seat with only a small hello to his parents he couldn't help but think about how much he really wanted to spend the holiday with Yumi and her family instead.

the two waved each other goodbye for the Christmas Holiday as Yumi's family pulled up just as Ulrich's parents were pulling out and the two of them got a final glimpse at each other.

Once everyone else had left, Jim, William and Keifer sat off to the Cafeteria for lunch.

"I know about them" William said as they headed into the cafe seemingly a little down as the words came out of his mouth but he did seem a little relieved though as he replied witha soft breath,"But I'm proud of Ulrich for taking some initiative"

Keifer nodded to him, some-what grasping the knowledge of loving someone deeply. He just hadn't had any love interests himself.

"What can I get you three today?" Rosa smiled to the small odd-ball group as Keifer looked over the food options.

"A mountain of spaghetti" Keifer said this some-what off-handedly as Rosa, much to his shock, started scooping several piles of the amazing Italian food onto his tray. He looked at her in disbelief as she started laughing.

"Odd would be jealous - you three are some of the very few who are still here, so you can have however much you like."

"Then give me all the Mac and Cheese you got!" in a joking manner, William smiled as he slammed his tray on the counter.

* * *

**ON THE ROAD**

* * *

Jeremy and Aelita were situated next to each other as the Blonde's father was driving the car through the snowy mountains, his wife, Jeremy's mother reading a book in the passenger seat.

"You'll love it up here Aelita" Jeremy was holding her hand as his father kept driving, albeit a little slowly but that was to stay safe.

"Sleeping space might be a little tight this year kids" Jeremy's father looked at them through the little mirror on the roof. "We're hosting this year" Jeremy looked like a bat had just been slammed into his chest.

"You're joking, right?" he asked as his father shook his head.

"Jay won't be here this year if that's what you're worried about" Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief at these words as he began telling Aelita about his family, his mother aiding him in doing so.

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

Keifer, Jim and William were all relaxing in Jeremy's room, as they had been tasked with keeping an eye out for X.A.N.A, but also to make sure that the File was decrypting.

"Only nineteen percent" Jim was looking at the monitor as the small T.V Keifer had in front of his bed was playing some sort of Christmas special.

"It'll finish eventually" Keifer was patting his stomach when he spoke as William was looking at something on his mobile. "Maybe it's something from Franz Hopper"

"Do you think he could still be alive?" William lowered his phone for a moment. "I mean, the others told me that he escaped several things"

"If there's any chance that it is, then maybe the file is his code or something" Keifer watched as the bar crawled to twenty percent.

"I need to make my rounds around the school. You two gonna murder each other if I leave you alone?" Keifer and William laughed at Jim's comment as he left the room. Keifer grabbed a bag of chips from under his bed and he and William shared as they began playing some video games.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

* * *

"I can't get anything else through" a man was standing at a digital interface, presumably speaking to himself. He sighed as he sat on the ground of where he was.

"If the first one did reach the target, then the tunnel we've used has been sealed tight for sure" a woman now put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the man. "All we can do now Chuck is hope it reached one of the Children"

"You're right" Chuck stood back up and smiled. "I hope my Nephew met back up with Aelita"

* * *

**A DINER IN TOWN**

* * *

Keifer, William and Jim were all sitting down at a diner in town, as Keifer had suggested it.

"Four doggies with the works pal. With extra cheesy fries" Keifer handed the server his menu, as Jim order a quad-burger and William ordered a Steak Hoagie.

"There's no way you can put down four loaded Chilli Dogs" William stated this as he took a sip of his Lemonade. Jim laughed at that.

"William boy, you're forgetting he had several pounds of Spaghetti for lunch. I'm sure my nephew here can put down anything" they just kept sipping their drinks after this, chatting idly as Keifer decided to Video Call the group.

"Shoot me now" Ulrich was the first to answer the call. "My Dad noticed that my grades went up and now he's trying to get me to apply to some of the highest colleges" he groaned as he finished, everyone else having connected to the call before he finished.

"How's the plane flights guys?" Keifer had put his phone against a ketchup bottle so William and Jim could see the rest of the gang.

"Only three more hours to go" Odd was eating a chocolate bar as he spoke, his voice coming out muffled.

"We're about an hour out of Japan" Yumi was across from her parents who were both asleep, and Hiroki next to her playing his D.S.

"Did you guys get to the Cabin Safely?" William asked Jeremie and Aelita this as they could hear a bell being rung in the kitchen of the diner.

"Yup. We're in my room right now with Patrick" Jeremy pointed to his cousin.

"Sup" said boy waved as he looked like he was lost in a school assignment.

"We're about to eat fellas" Jim pointed to the server who was carrying their plates.

"I'll call you all tomorrow, okay?" they nodded and Keifer hung up as the server put their plates on the table. They thanked the young lady as Keifer grabbed his first loaded chilli dog.

"Through the mouth and past the gums, look out stomach here it comes!"

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

Keifer was sleeping as the Computer continued to decrypt the file, having been at twenty three percent when he laid down in his bed, his stomach filled with Chilli Dogs. Without warning, the Computer started beeping.

"Man X.A.N.A you have no respect…" Keifer rubbed his eyes as he read the screen. Thank god it was just an attack on the Core. His phone started ringing and noticed it was Jeremy. "I know man" Keifer was tossing his pants on as William burst through his door, Jeremy having called him first.

"You guys have to hurry - it's three Red Creepers!" Jeremy yelled quietly as he looked at his laptop.

"Let's go get Jim!" Keifer put his phone in his pocket, grabbed William and used his speed to zoom to the older mans' room.

* * *

**FACTORY **

* * *

"Okay Keifer, follow my instructions" Jeremy began explaining how to properly run the auto-materialization. "I know we're crunched for time, but also run little headed cheese!" Keifer had a slapstick dumbfounded look on his face.

"What do you mean by that Belpois?" Jim was standing against the chair.

"Look - just get to the Scanners - it's a program that, in theory should drastically reduce the damage from the Red Monsters!"

"Sweet, let's go!" William ran for the scanners, Keifer and Jim following.

"Let's hope I got this right!"

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

* * *

"He's on Lyoko!" Chuck was watching and analyzing a massive stream of data from the Interface he was at. "I can't believe it!" if it weren't for where he was, he would've shed a tear.

"It's only a matter of time then. Tyron can't hold us forever"

"We can only hope Anthea, we can only hope… wait a minute!" Chuck was suddenly manning the interface when he hit send on a program. "If my Nephew can get this… it'll help them all greatly!"

* * *

**ON LYOKO **

* * *

"Spin Dash!" with a cry, Keifer shot through the last Red Creeper as it almost destroyed the Core.

"We did it!" William had a smile on his face as Jim looked at the core in awe. Suddenly, they could hear a voice.

"Guys! I hope this oneshot program works!" they could hear Jeremy's voice, but it was very glitchy. "The same source is sending us a program - I need you three to get to the Interface to retrieve it!"

"On it Jeremy!" the three odd-ball warriors ran for the Elevator, soon getting to the Interface outside the dome.

"Okay J man what am I looking for?" Keifer began looking through the data as Jeremy spoke again, his voice glitching more.

"Find the incoming conn… Mantas coming…! Vehicles here…!" a sudden zap happened, signaling the end of Jeremy's connection.

"Jim, hop on!" William pointed to the Overbike as he himself hopped on the Overwing.

"I used to be a motorbike racer!" Jim revved the engine hard as two mantas emerged from the walls. "No time to talk about it though!" he and William sped off as Keifer began watching the incoming connection.

"I gotta wait for the right moment…" Keifer saw small traces of programs, remembering what Aelita had done. If he could be sweating, his face would be Niagra Falls as the battle raged around him. Suddenly, a massive stream of data hit. "NOW!" Yelling to himself, Keifer hit receive at just the right moment, getting the program from the mystery sender.

"Keifer! I'm going down, so I hope you're done!" Keifer noticed how Jim was being chased by both Mantas, William having been defeated moments ago. With a sudden shout, Jim threw his Broom at Keifer, knocking his last life points out as Jim himself was shot one last time too.

"We did it…!"

* * *

**CAFETERIA **

* * *

"I analyzed the program" Jeremy begun speaking over a video call to Keifer and William the following morning. "And there's something you and Aelita should know Keifer."

"We're listening" the two spoke almost simultaneously. With a look no one could describe, Jeremie's words changed the course of everything.

"That program was sent by none other than Anetha Hopper and Charles Chuck"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter and are looking forward to more. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while as I have been super busy with other things then I got sick for a long while but hopefully my friend Chaoslord and I can get this story finished as quickly as we can. Happy new year to everybody and be on the look out for Chapter 10 coming soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"I really hope you dont plan on being on that computer of yours the entire time dear." His mother said nodding to the computer bag at the blonde's side.

"Don't worry mom, I promise I won't be." Jeremy insisted as he and Aelita climbed intot he back seat of the car waving bye to their friends with smiles on their faces.

"Stay safe in Japan, okay?" Ulrich said with a smile which Yumi genually returned.

"You be careful with your parents." Yumi replied as the look in Ulrich's eyes shifted and Yumi noticed it right away. She flicked her eyes in William's direction for a moment before turning back to him. "Don't worry, I promise I plan on telling William after the holidays." She said softly. "I swear from now on there will be no more confusion."

"I know about them." William said as they headed into the cafe seemingly a little down as the words came out of his mouth but he did seem a little relieved though as he replied witha soft breath,"But I'm proud of Ulrich for taking some initiative."

"Maybe it's something from Franz Hopper"

"Do you think he could still be alive?" William lowered his phone for a moment. "I mean, the others told me that he escaped several things"

"If there's any chance that it is, then maybe the file is his code or something" Keifer watched as the bar crawled to twenty percent.

"I need to make my rounds around the school. You two gonna murder each other if I leave you alone?" Keifer and William laughed at Jim's comment as he left the room. Keifer grabbed a bag of chips from under his bed and he and William shared as they began playing some video games.

"I can't get anything else through" a man was standing at a digital interface, presumably speaking to himself. He sighed as he sat on the ground of where he was.

"If the first one did reach the target, then the tunnel we've used has been sealed tight for sure" a woman now put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the man. "All we can do now Chuck is hope it reached one of the Children"

"You're right" Chuck stood back up and smiled. "I hope my Nephew met back up with Aelita"

Keifer was sleeping as the Computer continued to decrypt the file, having been at twenty three percent when he laid down in his bed, his stomach filled with Chilli Dogs. Without warning, the Computer started beeping.

"Man X.A.N.A you have no respect…" Keifer rubbed his eyes as he read the screen. Thank god it was just an attack on the Core. His phone started ringing and noticed it was Jeremy. "I know man" Keifer was tossing his pants on as William burst through his door, Jeremy having called him first.

"You guys have to hurry - it's three Red Creepers!" Jeremy yelled quietly as he looked at his laptop.

"He's on Lyoko!" Chuck was watching and analyzing a massive stream of data from the Interface he was at. "I can't believe it!" if it weren't for where he was, he would've shed a tear.

"It's only a matter of time then. Tyron can't hold us forever"

"We can only hope Anthea, we can only hope… wait a minute!" Chuck was suddenly manning the interface when he hit send on a program. "If my Nephew can get this… it'll help them all greatly!"

"Find the incoming conn… Mantas coming…! Vehicles here…!" a sudden zap happened, signaling the end of Jeremy's connection.

"Jim, hop on!" William pointed to the Overbike as he himself hopped on the Overwing.

"I used to be a motorbike racer!" Jim revved the engine hard as two mantas emerged from the walls. "No time to talk about it though!" he and William sped off as Keifer began watching the incoming connection.

"I gotta wait for the right moment…" Keifer saw small traces of programs, remembering what Aelita had done. If he could be sweating, his face would be Niagra Falls as the battle raged around him. Suddenly, a massive stream of data hit. "NOW!" Yelling to himself, Keifer hit receive at just the right moment, getting the program from the mystery sender.

"Keifer! I'm going down, so I hope you're done!" Keifer noticed how Jim was being chased by both Mantas, William having been defeated moments ago. With a sudden shout, Jim threw his Broom at Keifer, knocking his last life points out as Jim himself was shot one last time too.

"We did it…!"

"I analyzed the program" Jeremy begun speaking over a video call to Keifer and William the following morning. "And there's something you and Aelita should know Keifer."

"We're listening" the two spoke almost simultaneously. With a look no one could describe, Jeremie's words changed the course of everything.

"That program was sent by none other than Anetha Hopper and Charles Chuck."

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Holiday to Remember - (Part 2)**

"Are you SERIOUS!?" Keifer and Aelita's voice's rose in shock and surprise as they waited for Jeremy to respond, while several other students turned their heads in Keifer's direction.

"Yes, I am serious." Jeremy explained. "I wasn't able to trace where the Program came from, but it's seemingly almost finished."

"So my mother is really still alive" Aelita seemed lost at her own words unable to grasp anything but think of her mother.

"Jeremy, is there any way we can contact them?" William asked finishing his waffles as he sipped his drink.

"Unfortunately, as of this moment, no." Jeremy responded sadly. "But at least we know they're alive and hopefully well."

"Well Jeremy, that's great!" Keifer said excited. "Do you think the data that we're decrypting is also from them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" the Blonde spoke without skipping a beat. "It's from the same Data Stream that your Uncle and Aelitas' mom used, so maybe it's the data we need to locate them."

"That'd be interesting" Jim sat down next to them, his tray piled high with Belgium Waffles drenched in strawberry syrup. "It'd be nice to meet a brother I didn't know I had."

"Well, I'll let you guys go - we're getting called down to breakfast" Jeremy waved them goodbye as he hung up, the three finishing their breakfast. Soon later, they were going into town.

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna do some last-minute Christmas shopping" Keifer sped off, William taking a different route. Jim wasn't with them though, as it was the Annual Teacher's Party. Keifer sped past stores and shops until he landed in front of the Mega Mall.

"There you are!" William scared Keifer, causing the blue boy to jump in surprise. "I think we both had the same idea"

"You aren't wrong" the two walked in and the mall was shockingly quiet. "I've got plenty of money thanks to my dead father's fortune. So I'm going all out for you guys."

"You don't have to Keifer" William, though, had been planning the same thing, his parents having given him a massive amount of cash for the holiday.

"Well, you can't stop me!" with a shout, Keifer zoomed off. His first spot was a jewelry store. He walked in and was greeted by the cashier. A security worker nodded to him as he began browsing, trying to find something for his female friends.

William on the other hand was at a GameQuix on the opposite end of the Mall. "The Game Guy Ultra released with the Final Tetrix Annihilator" William was reading a small list he had, having discretely gotten everyone's likes and dislikes. "Ulrich and Odd are gonna have a hayday with it."

* * *

**MEGA-MALL FOOD COURT **

* * *

"So I got Yumi this nice Pearl Necklace and Aelita some heart earrings" Keifer listed off what he got everyone. "And I can't tell you what I got you obviously" William laughed with a nod, eating a french fry from the massive order he had bought.

"Jeremy texted me a few minutes ago. He said that the data is a third of the way done decrypting" Keifer smiled at William's words as he took a bite out of his second Chilli Dog.

"I'm so glad that I at least know my Uncle Chuck is somewhere out there, alive and kicking"

"Who knows, maybe we'll see him sooner than we expect" William looked over his bags as he said this. "And you weren't kidding - a Chilli Dog with the works is the best."

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

* * *

"Tomorrow's Christmas Anthea" Chuck was sitting on the edge of some sort of darkened ground next to Anthea as they overlooked a seemingly endless dark sea.

"I just wish we were with the children" her voice sounded sad, laced with longing for her daughter.

"Me too friend, me too" Chuck stood up and stretched a bit. Before the two of them could do anything, a voice spoke.

"Nice little heart-to-heart" the voice was seething with hatred, seemingly coming from nowhere. "You two are here until the end of time, you know that?"

"No need to remind us Tyron" Chuck was doing his best to not explode. "It's been over ten years and yet you still feel the need to remind me."

"Arguing won't do you any good, my little virtual pets. Your Nephew is still stuck in his little loop I'm sure. He's probably given up on you by now" Anthea had to put a hand on his shoulder. Chuck so badly wanted to say it wasn't true.

"You might have us trapped on this stupid virtual rock, but you won't mess with us" Anthea stomped her foot on the hard red ground defiantly.

"Fine by me" Tyron took no care to her words as he spoke. "You'll never escape, ever. Have fun running around my Virtual World" with that, he cut his connection to them.

"It's best if we return to the Tower now Chuck" Anthea grabbed his hand as Chuck began to defuse.

"Keifer's gonna find us some day, I know it!" his voice was filled with rejuvenated hope. "Some day, we'll escape this Digital World…"

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

"Welcome back you two" Jim was standing at the gate, waiting for Keifer and William as they walked up, their arms loaded with Christmas gifts. Despite the Festive Air, Jim seemed disturbed by something.

"Jim, what's wrong?" William asked him this as they went up to the Dorm Wing to drop off their gifts. It took him a while to respond.

"I'll let Belpois explain."

Ad they were all in Jeremy and Keifer's dorm room, with Jeremy on video call he explained all of what had happened. He explained that even though his father had told him his uncle Jay wasn't coming, apparently plans had not only changed but had grown much worse.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Jeremy's words had hit William and Keifer like daggers, the blue boy especially out-raged.

"Keifer, please calm down! I don't want Aelita to get more upset. What my uncle did is nothing short of vile, but please, don't get loud like that."

"Jeremy, your Uncle tried to rape Aelita! How can we NOT get mad?" William was furious as Jim stood in the corner.

"Because right now, Aelita needs OUR support!" the two nodded, understanding his message.

"Want me to tell them the second part or do you want to Jeremy?" Jim leaned into the Video Chat for a moment to say his piece.

"I've got it Jimbo no worries" Jeremy thanked the man as he backed away a little bit. "Jim's already accepted but do you guys want to come up here for Christmas tomorrow and to help Aelita?"

"You bet Jeremy" without a second thought Keifer answered.

"I'd love to but what about X.A.N.A?" William was the next to speak, addressing the Elephant in the room.

"When he made those three Creepers, it severely strained him. He can't activate towers for some time now, and if he does, you're forgetting that Keifer and Ulrich can practically break the sound barrier" Jeremy spoke matter-of-factly.

"You're right." William and Keifer sat to packing as Jeremie told Jim the directions to the Cabin.

"Alrighty, noted" Jim put the last few directions in on his G.P.S "It'll take us some time, but we should be there around Eight-ish"

"That's great Jim. The other's are already almost here. My Mom will have Dinner ready around nine." Jeremy hung up as Keifer and William finished packing clothes and other necessities for the next few days.

"Well, let's not waste any time boys" with that, and their gifts in tow, they sat off for Jim's car.

* * *

**JEREMY'S FAMILY CABIN **

* * *

"Aelita, can I come in… please?" Jeremie stood outside the Guest Bedroom door. He, Aelita and Patrick had been put in there for break.

"NO!" he could hear her sobbing and sniffling as he backed away from the door. "You wouldn't care for me after what that FREAK did to me!" Jeremie winced hard, recalling what had happened earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

* * *

_Aelita was in the small attic, morning sun filtering through the window. She was searching for some extra sheets at the request of Jeremie's mother, Bea. Jeremy had to stop into the Restroom, but Aelita insisted that she go ahead._

"_There they are" as she went to reach for them, a voice that she some-what recognized spoke._

"_Quiet and lonely up here isn't it?" the voice belonged to Jay, Jeremy's generally disliked Uncle. He always gave Aelita the creeps ever since she met him, as he had turned up without notice for the Holiday, despite not being invited._

"_I guess.' Aelita made a reach for the sheets again as Jay stepped in front of her, his voice coming out slurred._

"_It's perfect then. Listen little girl, I know how you really feel" Jay suddenly reached for her with his hand, and in a vain attempt, Aelita tried to swat at his hand, only to miss. He grabbed her and pulled her into a creepy hug._

"_I feel nothing for you… let go of ME!" Aelita began kicking at him._

"_Don't lie babe. I know you really don't feel anything for Jeremy." without warning, Jay, who wasn't really known for his strength, yanked Aelita's sweater off, tearing the buttons as he did so. "You love me, don't you" and with a sickening move, he forced one of his hands inside the girl's shirt, the other holding her roughly._

"_HELP ME!" Aelita began screaming and crying. Before Jay could make it further, Jeremy burst through the Attic Door._

"_Jay, what are you doing!" Jeremy began shouting as he charged the drunken man. "BANZAI!" Jeremy gave it everything he got and upper-cut the man very hard in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor. Jay was a hefty man, built mainly of fat and very little muscle, but at the same time, Jeremy knew he had used everything he had._

"_What's going on!?" Jeremy's dad, Micheal, alongside Patrick's dad, Lukas came into the room, shocked at the sight they were seeing. Aelita was sobbing, curling up in the sheets as Jeremy stood over Jay, his hand now covered in blood from the man's broken jaw._

"_Jay just tried to rape Aelita!"_

* * *

Jeremy was snapped back to the present as Patrick walked up to him.

"Hey man" he tried his best to not come off awkwardly,

"Patrick, just leave me be" Jeremy, not realizing the harshness of his words, suddenly looked at his older cousin. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine man" Patrick reassured him everything was okay. "Aelita is still... " he didn't finish as Jeremy nodded glumly.

"I don't know what to do man" Jeremy followed Patrick to the Living Room, where he had been watching T.V.

"Look, Jeremy," Patrick made him face him, his tone slightly changing. "Listen, I'm not one for motivational speeches and all, but look man - don't beat yourself up over what happened. You got Aelita out of there before more damage was done. I get that you want to help her, but right now, she needs her time and space. So do you until you know the right things to say to her. I'm sure others can help you when they get here, because they've been around you and Aelita longer than me. My point though is you both need time" Patrick's words stuck to Jeremy who nodded in response. The two sat there for what seemed like an endless amount of time until there was a sudden knock on the door.

* * *

**ON THE ROAD **

* * *

"About another hour and a half" Jim checked his G.P.S as he got back into his truck alongside Keifer and William. They had stopped at a Gas Station just beside the Mountain to fuel up and get some snacks and drinks.

"The sooner we get there, the better" Keifer didn't say anything as William spoke. He sounded agitated, but not towards Jim.

"How about some tunes. It might do us all some good."

-SOUNDTRACK CUE; What I'm Made Of by Crush 40-

"Hey, I know this one" Keifer recognized the sudden guitar rush as Jim began driving. Wanting to improve everyone's moods and having nothing much else to do, Keifer began singing.

"I don't care, what you're thinkin' as you turn to me" Keifer sang the first line as William began clapping along to the Rhythm, Jim following suit, keeping a hand on the steering wheel. "Cuz who I am now is enough to set them free" Jim and William noticed the lyric change but didn't mind it too much. "I can fight the feeling' to give up all the time, but when there's just too much to face you sneak up from the dark."

"Keep em' comin Nephew!" Jim was cheering for the boy as he kept driving, taking a swig of his Soda.

"Is it me, you said, you're looking for, let me show you who I am now and what I can do…" Keifer took a breath as William kept clapping. "Try to reach inside me, try to take my family… let me show you just who I am now! Simple villanousity, try to get rid of me, let me show you just WHO I AM NOW, YEAH!"

"That's the way to go Keifer!" Jim was singing along now as the time seemed to be going by a little faster, everyone's mood's rising.

"Like a million miles, I run and run and you fall, closer and closer towards me. In the face of evil, I won't ever stand down! Is it me, you said, you want to stop? Let me show you who I am and what I am now… Yeah, yeah, YEAHH!"

* * *

**JEREMY'S FAMILY CABIN**

* * *

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Belpois" Yumi was the first to show up, "I'm grateful my Family let me leave Japan to be here"

"Think nothing of it dear. Aelita needs all of her friends to help her. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to get the ham out of the oven" Yumi nodded and walked back into the Living Room where Patrick and Jeremy were sitting.

"You'll never get the file-string right if you don't decrypt the main debug matrix first" Patrick shocked Jeremie with his words, taking over on his laptop after seeing Jeremie struggle with a program. "Believe me cousin, this might be a wild program but you won't make much progress without doing that first"

"When did you learn to program Patrick" Yumi took a seat in the Recliner next to the two living room couches as Jeremy stared dumbfounded at how the program code was properly functioning now.

"Picked it up over the break when I visited you guys" he said it as if it was nothing then turned to Jeremy. "What is that program for anyway?" Jeremy looked to Yumi. Ever since Patrick had helped them so long aao, Jeremy wanted him to join their fight, knowing Patrick was eventually coming to Kadic. He gave her a very serious look. At that moment, Jeremy turned to Patrick and spoke again.

"I'll wait until the others are here to tell you" Patrick gave a confused nod as someone was soon knocking on the door again.

"Hey, Einstein, I'm here!"

* * *

**ON THE ROAD **

* * *

"Let. me. Show you just who I AM NOW, YEAHHH!" with that, the song ended, getting Keifer some cheers from Jim and William, he smiled.

"Thanks guys, I think we all needed that" the radio continued as there was a sudden sputtering in Jim's new truck. He quickly pulled over as it conked out.

"Now what's up with that?" they got out as he popped the hood. He gasped. "An Engine belt snapped!" he slapped the hood hard. "I don't have any spares" an idea was suddenly forming in Keifer's head as snow began lightly falling.

"William, Jim, can a car still run heat, breaks and steering without a belt?" Keifer's idea, while slightly crazy, was possible.

"Yeah, but no driving or engaging the transmission. Why?" as Jim asked his nephew this, William suddenly realized Keifer's idea.

"Keifer, you can't push the truck the last fifty miles!" William was against Keifer's idea.

"William, we have no choice! I'm sure the others are already waiting for us, and it's starting to snow" Keifer ran to the back of the truck. "Now buckle up incase something goes wrong. Jim, start the truck, turn the heat and tunes up, and leave it in Neutral!" his Uncle nodded and reluctantly, so did William.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"No worries William I got this!" Keifer began charging his speed as he could hear Live and Learn playing from inside the truck. "HYPER SPEED!" with a cry, he was pushing the truck at a cool sixty miles per hour, his enhanced sneakers keeping him safe.

"It's actually working!" Jim hollered excitedly as he took his turns extra careful. He and William shared some words with each other as they soon finally reached their destination. Keifer came to a screeching stop as Jim turned to a side road, leading down to the little tree-surrounded clearing where Jeremy's Family Cabin was.

"I did it!" Keifer collapsed tiredly into a pile of snow before suddenly jumping up as the others got out of the now parked and shut off truck.

* * *

**JEREMY'S FAMILY CABIN **

* * *

"I'll have to call my Insurance Company - this thing is brand spanking new!" Jim sighed but let go of his worries - they were at the Belpois Manner. Taking the lead, William knocked on the door as he stood next to Keifer and Jim in front of the massive Mahogany door.

"Coming!" a familiar voice called from inside. When the door opened it was revealed to be Jeremy with Ulrich standing behind him. "Hey guys. We're glad you made it"

"Just wish it could be on better terms" Jim stepped in behind William and Keifer, the blue boy covered in snow.

"What'd you do, push Jim's car or something?" Ulrich made his half-hearted joke as Keifer looked at him seriously. "You really did?"

"Jim's belt snapped out of the blue, and we were roughly three-fifths of the way here" Keifer took his coat off and put it in the closet Jeremy showed him. "But that doesn't matter, where's Aelita?" Jeremy lead them to the couch as Micheal suddenly rounded the corner and introduced himself to Jim.

"Hey, whose these two?" Patrick pointed to William and Keifer, who he had never met before, doing a double-take when he saw Keifer.

"Patrick, these are William and Keifer" they shook hands. "So I think you all know why I called you here" Jeremie tried his best to start the disturbing topic.

"Yeah… we do" Odd was quiet for once in a blue moon. "How's Aelita now?"

"Yeah, if I ever see that Jay guy that put her through that I'll…" suddenly, a hand was on William's shoulder, he turned to see Micheal and Jim.

"He's been dealt with. Me and Jim are going to run into town and get some last minute food and gift shopping done" the group nodded as the two adults left, leaving the teens in silence.

"I'm ready to talk to her" Jeremy looked at them all and everyone nodded. He looked to Patrick who got up as well.

"I still want an answer to that program after all this" Jeremy nodded to his cousin as they sat off for the room.

"Aelita?" Jeremy knocked on the shut door, everyone behind him, waiting. "We want to talk to you"

"Whose we?" her voice came out frustrated and sad, disheartening everyone.

"The whole gang Aelita" it was Keifer's turn to speak. "We want to help you, like you helped me" silence for a few, endless seconds, until…

"Fine" her emotions were mixed as she spoke. Slowly, Jeremie opened the door. The room was rather spacious - a Master Bed was on the center of the left wall, and a bedside stand to the left of it next to a closet with a couple cots surrounding it. In the farmost corner Aelita was bundled up in the same sheets she was going to grab earlier that day, her legs pulled in close to her chest.

"Aelita" Jeremy sat closest to her. "I don't know how this feels to you, but what Jay did will never be justifiable. What he did was worse than what X.A.N.A has ever done to us. I know you're hurting, but I want you to know we're here for you - I'm here for you and I always will be… I love you Aelita." Jeremy's words were powerful, his voice not quivering or shaking as he spoke to the love of his life. "I want to be by your side, so we can work through this together. And that's an eternal promise" everyone watched as Jeremy pulled her into a hug, doing his best to comfort her.

"I… I'm sorry Jeremy…" she was sobbing into his shoulder, so Jeremy rubbed her back.

"You're not to blame Aelita" Yumi took a turn to speak. "We're all here for you"

"And that's a fact like Mrs. Hertz equations!" Odd tried to lighten the mood, and to a degree it worked.

"We're all in this together, like Jeremy said" Ulrich offered his words as well as she and Jeremy stood up.

"And if Jay ever comes within ten miles of you…"

"We'll send him flying to Albakerky" Keifer finished William's sentence. Aelita smiled at all of them.

"I'm always here if you need another friend or just someone to vent to" Patrick gave his words to her as well.

"Thank you… thank you all so much" Aelita pulled everyone into a massive group hug as she wiped away her tears.

"Dinner!" everyone could hear Jeremy's mother shouting downstairs after a few moments of the massive hug. They broke apart when Keifer suddenly started sniffing the air.

"Is that… Chilli?" he suddenly, without a care, zoomed out of the room and was first at the table.

"Only the best" Jeremy's mother brought out two massive pots, putting them on the table with a vast variety of dishes.

"Wow Mom! You went above and beyond!" Jeremy loved his mother's cooking, but he'd never seen her make so much.

"It's Christmas Eve! You kids all have as much as you like - I'm making all of us adults something special" with that, Jeremie's mother disappeared into the Kitchen again. The group loaded up their plates as they sat around the table.

"So… dunno if this is the best time to ask, but whose X.A.N.A?" Patrick asked this somewhat quietly, believing it was a sensitive topic. Jeremie, now that everyone was gathered up and eating peacefully, decided to act.

"It's a long story Patrick…"

* * *

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER **

* * *

"Can't eat… another bite…" Keifer fell out of his chair, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"So you guys fight to protect a Virtual World, right?" Patrick finally finished his last Porkchop, calling defeat and surrender against Odd.

"For a long time now yep. Keifer's our newest member, but I've always wanted to tell you" Jeremie finished the recap as Keifer got back into his chair and sipped his water.

"It's a lot to take in, but I can keep a secret" Patrick had a small smile on his face. "I take it you guys want me to fight alongside you or something?"

"The extra help is always nice, but you also gotta remember your powers"

"What powers would I have exactly?" the group was speaking in normal tones now, as the adults were chatting rather loudly from the bar in the Kitchen where they were eating the meal Bea prepped for them.

"No way to tell until you're virtualized. If you get to come to Kadic the first thing we'll do is let you in" Patrick nodded with a smile as Keifer groaned out.

"Nine Chilli Dogs too much for you?" William finished his Garlic Toast as he asked Keifer this.

"Never!" Keifer shouted a sort of battle cry and everyone laughed as he put down one more, burping extremely loudly. "Make that ten!"

"You're impossible!" everyone began laughing at Odd's comment, the mood ultimately being festive at long last, Aelita having become cheerful again.

"Kids! The guest Bedroom is too small, so you can all stay in the Living Room!" Bea's words to the kids stopped after that as all the adults returned to their conversation.

"Now I surrender" together, the group cleaned up their mess and went to get the night started.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED... Well That chapter was intense, but I hope you all still enjoyed reading it anyway. I hope you all had a good new years eve and are looking forward to more chapters ahead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Tomorrow's Christmas Anthea" Chuck was sitting on the edge of some sort of darkened ground next to Anthea as they overlooked a seemingly endless dark sea.

"I just wish we were with the children" her voice sounded sad, laced with longing for her daughter.

"Me too friend, me too" Chuck stood up and stretched a bit. Before the two of them could do anything, a voice spoke.

"Nice little heart-to-heart" the voice was seething with hatred, seemingly coming from nowhere. "You two are here until the end of time, you know that?"

"No need to remind us Tyron" Chuck was doing his best to not explode. "It's been over ten years and yet you still feel the need to remind me."

"Arguing won't do you any good, my little virtual pets. Your Nephew is still stuck in his little loop I'm sure. He's probably given up on you by now" Anthea had to put a hand on his shoulder. Chuck so badly wanted to say it wasn't true.

"You might have us trapped on this stupid virtual rock, but you won't mess with us" Anthea stomped her foot on the hard red ground defiantly.

"Fine by me" Tyron took no care to her words as he spoke. "You'll never escape, ever. Have fun running around my Virtual World" with that, he cut his connection to them.

"It's best if we return to the Tower now Chuck" Anthea grabbed his hand as Chuck began to defuse.

"Keifer's gonna find us some day, I know it!" his voice was filled with rejuvenated hope. "Some day, we'll escape this Digital World…"

_Aelita was in the small attic, morning sun filtering through the window. She was searching for some extra sheets at the request of Jeremie's mother, Bea. Jeremy had to stop into the Restroom, but Aelita insisted that she go ahead._

"_There they are" as she went to reach for them, a voice that she some-what recognized spoke._

"_Quiet and lonely up here isn't it?" the voice belonged to Jay, Jeremy's generally disliked Uncle. He always gave Aelita the creeps ever since she met him, as he had turned up without notice for the Holiday, despite not being invited._

"_I guess.' Aelita made a reach for the sheets again as Jay stepped in front of her, his voice coming out slurred._

"_It's perfect then. Listen little girl, I know how you really feel" Jay suddenly reached for her with his hand, and in a vain attempt, Aelita tried to swat at his hand, only to miss. He grabbed her and pulled her into a creepy hug._

"_I feel nothing for you… let go of ME!" Aelita began kicking at him._

"_Don't lie babe. I know you really don't feel anything for Jeremy." without warning, Jay, who wasn't really known for his strength, yanked Aelita's sweater off, tearing the buttons as he did so. "You love me, don't you" and with a sickening move, he forced one of his hands inside the girl's shirt, the other holding her roughly._

"_HELP ME!" Aelita began screaming and crying. Before Jay could make it further, Jeremy burst through the Attic Door._

"_Jay, what are you doing!" Jeremy began shouting as he charged the drunken man. "BANZAI!" Jeremy gave it everything he got and upper-cut the man very hard in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor. Jay was a hefty man, built mainly of fat and very little muscle, but at the same time, Jeremy knew he had used everything he had._

"_What's going on!?" Jeremy's dad, Micheal, alongside Patrick's dad, Lukas came into the room, shocked at the sight they were seeing. Aelita was sobbing, curling up in the sheets as Jeremy stood over Jay, his hand now covered in blood from the man's broken jaw._

"_Jay just tried to rape Aelita!"_

"Aelita" Jeremy sat closest to her. "I don't know how this feels to you, but what Jay did will never be justifiable. What he did was worse than what X.A.N.A has ever done to us. I know you're hurting, but I want you to know we're here for you - I'm here for you and I always will be… I love you Aelita." Jeremy's words were powerful, his voice not quivering or shaking as he spoke to the love of his life. "I want to be by your side, so we can work through this together. And that's an eternal promise" everyone watched as Jeremy pulled her into a hug, doing his best to comfort her.

"I… I'm sorry Jeremy…" she was sobbing into his shoulder, so Jeremy rubbed her back.

"You're not to blame Aelita" Yumi took a turn to speak. "We're all here for you"

"And that's a fact like Mrs. Hertz equations!" Odd tried to lighten the mood, and to a degree it worked.

"We're all in this together, like Jeremy said" Ulrich offered his words as well as she and Jeremy stood up.

"And if Jay ever comes within ten miles of you…"

"We'll send him flying to Albakerky" Keifer finished William's sentence. Aelita smiled at all of them.

"I'm always here if you need another friend or just someone to vent to" Patrick gave his words to her as well.

"Thank you… thank you all so much" Aelita pulled everyone into a massive group hug as she wiped away her tears.

"So you guys fight to protect a Virtual World, right?" Patrick finally finished his last Porkchop, calling defeat and surrender against Odd.

"For a long time now yep. Keifer's our newest member, but I've always wanted to tell you" Jeremie finished the recap as Keifer got back into his chair and sipped his water.

"It's a lot to take in, but I can keep a secret" Patrick had a small smile on his face. "I take it you guys want me to fight alongside you or something?"

"The extra help is always nice, but you also gotta remember your powers"

"What powers would I have exactly?" the group was speaking in normal tones now, as the adults were chatting rather loudly from the bar in the Kitchen where they were eating the meal Bea prepped for them.

"No way to tell until you're virtualized. If you get to come to Kadic the first thing we'll do is let you in" Patrick nodded with a smile as Keifer groaned out.

"Nine Chilli Dogs too much for you?" William finished his Garlic Toast as he asked Keifer this.

"Never!" Keifer shouted a sort of battle cry and everyone laughed as he put down one more, burping extremely loudly. "Make that ten!"

"You're impossible!" everyone began laughing at Odd's comment, the mood ultimately being festive at long last, Aelita having become cheerful again.

"Kids! The guest Bedroom is too small, so you can all stay in the Living Room!" Bea's words to the kids stopped after that as all the adults returned to their conversation.

"Now I surrender" together, the group cleaned up their mess and went to get the night started.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 11 - A Holiday to Remember - (Part 3)**

The sun was trying to shine through the snowy clouds as the sun rose outside the snug Cabin. With a tired yawn, Jeremy rose up from the spot he fell asleep the prior night.

"It's Christmas!" the Blonde was hit with realization as the others around him woke up.

"Dang straight it is!" Keifer bounced up as he spoke. With smiles on their faces, everyone moved over to the tree and waited for the adults to wake up.

"Morning children" Bea had a smile on her face as she greeted the group, sitting down next to her husband, while Jim and Patrick's Father occupied the other. They all sat waiting for a moment.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Michael joked as he saw them all waiting there, a little awkwardly. "Kids should be kids - open your gifts however you like!" with those words, the group quickly sat to opening the mountain of Christmas presents.

"So Jim, what do you do for a living" Lukas asked him this as he sipped his coffee, Ulrich complimenting William's new jacket.

"I work back at Kadic as the Gym coach" Jim replied with a slight yawn, sipping his own Coffee. "These kids sometimes give me a run for my money though, especially my nephew"

"Oh Jeremy, you shouldn't have!" Aelita swelled with joy at the pendant she was holding in her hands. Jeremy had masterfully photo-shopped a picture together of Aelita with her parents.

"Aelita, it's no problem" Jeremy blushed a bit at her words as he opened another box of Computer parts, which he was grateful for.

"Okay, who got me the entirety of the Crush 40 x Subdigitals Album?" Keifer was ecstatic as he and Odd begun playing Air Guitar, the both of them loving the two bands.

"Here Yumi, this one's for you" Ulirch handed her a box and she slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Ulrich it's so… so beautiful!" she pulled him into a loving embrace as everyone continued to open their presents, until the endless mountain was no more and Ulrich was met with a peck on the cheek at his words, his face turning a fiery red.

"I'm so glad they're all happy" Bea whispered quietly to her husband as she finished her tea.

"Me too honey, me too." Michael replied finishing the last of his coffee.

* * *

As the kids ran outside, Yumi managed to spot William.

"Uh William can we talk for a bit please?" Her voice shaking a little nerviously as William managed a nod and the two of them walked over toward an open clearing away from the others.

Once they were alone and before Yumi could even explain, William beat her to the punch.

"If this is about you and ulrich I already know."

Yumi was stunned by William's words and her face began to grow angry that she didn't get the chance to explain herself or apologise for leading him on, but William saw the tone in her eyes shift and replied, "It's okay. I know you would never do anything to hurt me and I'm glad that Ulrich finally took it upon himself to admit his true feelings for you."

"I'm really happy for you two, really."

"William I-" Yumi went to apologise but a flying snowball coming toward her made her stop as she quickly turned her head in the direction of the white ball aimed at her and with a quick upward motion of her head the white ball flew away from Yumi and managed to knock into Ulrich who fell to the snow with a grunt of impact while Yumi smiled as she ran off to join the others. William at her heels.

"Banzai!" with a loud shout, Keifer was hurling snowball after snowball at everyone he could hit. Everyone minus the adults had decided to start a free-for-all snowball fight. Before he could fire more, he was nailed in the back with a massive snowball thrown by Odd.

"Take that, and some more!" he cried out with laughter as the snowball fight kept on going, all of them enjoying getting to be kids for once. Everyone suddenly threw a volley of snowballs at Aelita when Jeremie hopped in front of her, losing his footing.

"Man down, man down!" William joked before Jeremy retaliated, nailing William with a few small snow balls.

* * *

**A few nights later**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and everyone was in a very festive mood, especially the teens.

"It should hit 100% when we get back to Kadic this week!" Jeremy was excited as he spoke to Keifer and Aelita. They had both been observing the progress and asked Jeremie for a rough estimate of remaining time.

"84% already" Keifer was still hoping the file had the data they needed to find his Uncle, and Aelita was hoping the same for her Mother.

"Well, let's go back downstairs - Mom's about to have Dinner Ready!"

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

"Whose gonna go first…?" alongside the Dinner Jeremy's mother had made, they were all given very small glasses of wine, as it was tradition in Jeremy's family depsite the fact that all the kids were underage. Ulrich however was the one to ask the question, staring at the blood red liquid.

"Here goes nothing…" William took a sip and sounded like he was going to choke after swallowing. "That's DISGUSTING…!" he kept coughing so Keifer clapped him on the back a bit.

"Guess we know we won't ever see William at a bar when he comes of age." everyone laughed at Keifer's joke. He took a sip and then spoke again. "Most likely not me either - has a nice kick though"

"My dad loves this stuff" Patrick took a very tiny sip of the small amount he was given as the group resumed eating. "But it tastes like water to me"

"Down the hatch it goes!" Odd took the small amount of Wine down in one massive swig before burping loudly. "See, nothin-" before he could finish his sentence, his face fell and he suddenly passed out. Jeremy quickly took his pulse and gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like Odd can't take the heat" Ulrich's words got some more laughs as everyone kept up a conversation until the meal was finished, Odd still sleeping. However, before the group of teens could do much, Jeremy picked up on a faint beeping.

"Oh man why now…" Odd was rubbing his temple as Ulrich shook him awake, harshly whispering about X.A.N.A. The adults hadn't noticed the teens all running to the Guest Room, where Jeremy's laptop was stored.

"Activated Tower… dang it!" Jeremy looked beyond frustrated as he turned to everyone. "Keifer, Ulrich. Can you guys carry Aelita by chance and bring someone else along?" Keifer was the first to nod, all of them running for the door.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" Lukas, Patrick's Dad, had noticed them, the other adults still in the Kitchen.

"Aelita… wanted to see the Great Pine where Grandmere was buried" Patrick stumbled at first, but quickly found the right words. The boy's dad looked at them for a moment before solemnly nodding.

"Be careful then" with that, all of them stepped outside.

"Jeremie, I think I can use my Super Smoke to go along so I don't need to be carried" William looked like he was concentrating and Jeremie nodded in response.

"Hop on Aelita… and hang on tight - I'm gonna try something new…!" everyone gasped at the sight. Keifer's sneakers were glowing, soon his legs being replaced by flashing red, as though he was running in place. "I can't hold this forever… Ulrich grab someone NOW!"

"Yumi, you're coming with - I don't need Odd puking on me!" within moments, Yumi was wrapped around Ulrich.

"Guys, please be careful!" Jeremie was worried as Odd leaned on him, Patrick next to them.

"No… PROBLEM... " Keifer looked like he was going to explode. With a new idea, he cried out. "SONIC… BOOM!" as he shot off, a massive blast was sent back, sending Jeremy, Patrick and Odd toppling into the snow. Ulrich shot off as well, William not too far behind, the already setting sun disguising him.

* * *

**THE FACTORY**

* * *

Soon, after merely a few minutes, Keifer, Ulrich and William were approaching the factory with their figurative passengers.

"Aelita, you're gonna hate me…!" Looking at the massive snow bank on the bridge, Keifer was forming an idea.

"So long as we don't break any bones do what you've gotta do…!" she was shouting, practically flailing as she hung on to Keifer's body.

"Ulrich… do what he's doing!" Yumi was in the same scenario as Aelita, hanging on for dear life. The boy nodded as he was now running next to Keifer.

"On three, we NEED to jump!" they were mere moments away from the several feet of snow piled on the bridge.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" the two launched off the ground, holding onto Yumi and Aelita as they barreled into the snow, their impacts being greatly softened.

"Guys…!" moments later, William had caught up. He seemed exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"Let's see - blue spines… check… no broken bones… check" Keifer joked as the rag-tag group ran for the Factory, soon landing themselves in the Elevator. "Are you okay?" Keifer was looking at William, who was panting.

"Never… used so much… power…" he yawned loud and hard as they entered the lab, Aelita beginning to enter the auto-virtualization code.

"The fatigue should wear off on Lyoko" Aelita spoke fast as they all hopped down through the trap door. "It's worked for me at least a few times"

"Gotcha…" Yumi and Aelita stepped into the Scanners first, soon followed by Keifer, William and Ulrich.

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

As soon as Keifer and the other boys landed, the group sat off, Aelita taking charge. "The Tower is in the Canyon not far from here!" her words spurred everyone on, not wanting to spend their entire New Year's Eve on Lyoko's Desert Sector.

"Trouble ahead!" Keifer noticed several Krabs blocking the tower.

"They look normal to me, but they've always been Red" Ulrich was sprinting alongside Keifer now.

"We should still be careful, nonetheless!" Aelita and the teens were now ducking behind a massive boulder just before the deep canyon, where the activated tower rested. Four of XANA's Krabs were blocking their entrance.

"What are we gonna do?" Yumi was peeking over the boulder, and down towards the ground.

"Guys, I have a crazy idea, and it might just work"

* * *

**CABIN**

* * *

Jim was sipping a glass of red wine while Bea kept talking about Jeremy's scientific achievements. If only she knew of the secret he was hiding.

"So Jim, what did you do before becoming the Gym teacher at Kadic?" Micheal popped the question as his brother Lukas stood next to him, Micheal's wife on the other side.

"Well, usually, I'd rather not talk about it, you see, but you all seem like nice enough people" as Jim began his long spiel, Odd and Jeremy were nearing the massive tree that they had used as their excuse to get the others to Lyoko.

"Einstein, are they really gonna pull it off?" Odd had finally fully recovered as Jeremy suddenly pulled his Laptop out of his Jacket.

"Odd, we can only hope" he began rapidly typing, trying to make a connection to Lyoko.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

* * *

Nothing had changed, ever. Chuck was absent-mindedly staring at the wall of the only Tower he had ever known. "How much longer…" he let his words drift away as he walked over to Anthea, who was rapidly working at an Interface. "What are you working on now?" the question came out some-what rude and he immediately caught himself. "Oh god - I'm sorr-"

"Don't stress yourself Charles. We've both been her for over a Decade now. What I'm working on though, I'll need your help with" he immediately connected to the large interface and gasped at the Data Anthea was sending.

"How'd you even get that?!" Chuck was in awe at the Data Packet that was about to be sent and hopefully end up with the children trying to save them.

"I took the power of the original project and decompiled it into nothing, allowing me to make this clone that takes the power of the original Power Ring" Anthea continued. "Tyron won't find out, unless he has some way of using it" Anthea was about to hit send, but Chuck stopped her.

"What if he does, though? I know I invented the Power Ring for my Nephew, but surely he might know that" Chuck was worried, his words though didn't seem to faze Anthea.

"He won't Charles, I promise" with that, she sent the special object on its' way.

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

"On the count of three, we're gonna jump and go crazy" Keifer's plan was undoubtedly insane, but they couldn't let XANA draw more power.

"If I die, then you're paying the Funeral Bill…" William muttered as they got ready.

"One…!"

"Two…!"

"THREE!" in several swift movements, the group, excluding Aelita, all jumped down fast, hurtling towards the Krabs.

"IMPACT!

"BANZAI!"

"SPIN-DASH!"

"HE-YA!" the Krabs almost had no time to turn towards their targets as everyone's hits landed, causing the four monsters to explode.

"Now Aelita, GO, GO, GO!" everyone turned to hear Jeremy's voice seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Don't worry J-man she made it in!" Ulrich called up, the warriors breathing a sigh of relief. Moments later, the tower turned white.

"We did - wha…" before he could finish his sentence, Keifer de-materialized, getting some gasps of horror from the group. However, when he re-appeared in the scanner, he didn't feel fatigued. But he did feel something under-foot however.

"Guys, he's okay - I'll hurry and bring you in" Jeremy calmed everyone with his words as he began remotely devirtualizing everyone one by one. When everyone was materialized, Jeremy's voice could no longer be heard.

* * *

**FACTORY**

* * *

"What is this thing?" the group turned their attention to Keifer, who was holding some sort of ring-like object that shined a vibrant yellow.

"It looks like some sort of… ring?" even William was in disbelief as Keifer kept looking it over. "And you were right Aelita - I feel ten times better now" as a small bit of general chatter ensued, Keifer inspected the inner-part of the ring, only to find something that made him gasp.

"GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" he was hollering much louder than he meant to, shocking Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and William.

"That has your name on it…!" Yumi was the first to notice that the boy's name had been engraved into the object.

"Who do you think it's from?" as William asked no one in particular this, Keifer began racking his brain.

"Aelita, do you think it could be from your mom or Keifer's uncle?" she too was unsure as Ulrich asked her this, but then Keifer snapped his fingers, jarring everyone from there thoughts.

"I remember now! This is a Power Ring - my Uncle created it for me long before he disappeared, but he never gave it to me"

"Wonder what it does" William glanced at the excellent craftsmanship of the Power Ring as they all rode the Elevator back up to the main floor of the Factory. Together, everyone stepped out onto the bridge.

"I don't know if I can do this again" Ulrich looked out towards the far away mountains, William doing the same.

"We may not have to" with a genius idea, Keifer held the Power Ring up in his right hand, Everyone watched in awe as it began glowing, a flash enveloping Keifer as he surged with power. "Everyone grab on!" Keifer's voice was magnified, booming as he spoke. In moments, everyone formed a tight monkey chain. With a Sonic Boom, Keifer shot off faster than light.

* * *

**CABIN**

* * *

It was nearing Midnight as Jeremie and Odd stood by the tree. The Blonde was worrying as Odd yawned, now leaning on the tree.

"Are they gonna have enough energy to make it back?" Jeremy was asking himself the question repeatedly, worried for his friends. As if they had heard him, Jeremy's question was answered as he heard Keifer shouting.

"GUYS, GET READY TO FLY!" Jeremy and Odd looked to the bottom of the Hill, dumbfounded by the sight of everyone clinging to Keifer, who was a blue bullet at that point. As they got closer to the tree, Keifer slammed his feet hard, a loud skittish sound filling the air as the chain broke, everyone falling into the snow.

"Guys, are you OK?" Jeremy and Odd both ran towards everyone. Outside of a few bumps and bruises, everyone was fine.

"I've never felt better!" Keifer sprang up, but as soon as he did, the burst of energy faded. With a sudden shout, he fell down as everyone else was getting up. "I'm fine" his voice came out muffled due to the snow.

"What did you guys inject him with? Steroids?" Odd laughed at his bad joke as he pulled Ulrich up.

"It's the Power Ring. My Uncle made it - which means he's still fighting to make it back to me" Keifer finally took a few more moments to think about it, but then he noticed that the color was drained from the object.

"Wasn't it yellow a few moments ago?" William noticed how dull it looked now.

"If Keifer used it to go all the way from the factory to here, it was probably temporarily drained" Jeremy summarized as he looked to his watch. "And you guys made it back just in time - it's midnight!"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...The next few chapters will be up as soon as I can get them. Remember if you have your own character that you want me to feature in the story please PM me and let me know. Other then that hope you enjoyed reading and happy New Year to all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Activated Tower… dang it!" Jeremy looked beyond frustrated as he turned to everyone. "Keifer, Ulrich. Can you guys carry Aelita by chance and bring someone else along?" Keifer was the first to nod, all of them running for the door.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" Lukas, Patrick's Dad, had noticed them, the other adults still in the Kitchen.

"Aelita… wanted to see the Great Pine where Grandmere was buried" Patrick stumbled at first, but quickly found the right words. The boy's dad looked at them for a moment before solemnly nodding.

"Be careful then" with that, all of them stepped outside.

"Jeremie, I think I can use my Super Smoke to go along so I don't need to be carried" William looked like he was concentrating and Jeremie nodded in response.

"Hop on Aelita… and hang on tight - I'm gonna try something new…!" everyone gasped at the sight. Keifer's sneakers were glowing, soon his legs being replaced by flashing red, as though he was running in place. "I can't hold this forever… Ulrich grab someone NOW!"

"Aelita, you're gonna hate me…!" Looking at the massive snow bank on the bridge, Keifer was forming an idea.

"So long as we don't break any bones do what you've gotta do…!" she was shouting, practically flailing as she hung on to Keifer's body.

"Ulrich… do what he's doing!" Yumi was in the same scenario as Aelita, hanging on for dear life. The boy nodded as he was now running next to Keifer.

"On three, we NEED to jump!" they were mere moments away from the several feet of snow piled on the bridge.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" the two launched off the ground, holding onto Yumi and Aelita as they barreled into the snow, their impacts being greatly softened.

"Guys…!" moments later, William had caught up. He seemed exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"Let's see - blue spines… check… no broken bones… check" Keifer joked as the rag-tag group ran for the Factory, soon landing themselves in the Elevator. "Are you okay?" Keifer was looking at William, who was panting.

"Never… used so much… power…" he yawned loud and hard as they entered the lab, Aelita beginning to enter the auto-virtualization code.

"The fatigue should wear off on Lyoko" Aelita spoke fast as they all hopped down through the trap door. "It's worked for me at least a few times"

"Don't stress yourself Charles. We've both been her for over a Decade now. What I'm working on though, I'll need your help with" he immediately connected to the large interface and gasped at the Data Anthea was sending.

"How'd you even get that?!" Chuck was in awe at the Data Packet that was about to be sent and hopefully end up with the children trying to save them.

"I took the power of the original project and decompiled it into nothing, allowing me to make this clone that takes the power of the original Power Ring" Anthea continued. "Tyron won't find out, unless he has some way of using it" Anthea was about to hit send, but Chuck stopped her.

"What if he does, though? I know I invented the Power Ring for my Nephew, but surely he might know that" Chuck was worried, his words though didn't seem to faze Anthea.

"He won't Charles, I promise" with that, she sent the special object on its' way.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Decrypted Secret**

It was the last day of Winter Break, and everyone was returning to Kadic. "It was great meeting all of you!" Jeremy's mother had a kind smile on her face as she and her husband stood at the door to their home.

As some chit-chat filled the air, Jeremy looked to Patrick, who was loading his father's car.

"I intend on keeping my promise."Patrick said as the two cousins shook hands with each other."I'll do everything I can to get to Kadic. I promise" with that, he entered his father's car, and Lukas drove off.

"Alright Kids, space is going to be tight, but we'll manage" Jim clambered into his now repaired truck, William and Odd in the front, with Aelita, Yumi and Jeremie in the back. "Keifer, Ulrich you two not gonna squeeze in?"

"We've got something better in mind" the two boys smirked to each other at Keifer's words. Jim nodded as he started his truck. With their speed, Keifer and Ulrich could easily keep up, and to top that, it was a sunny day and the roads were fully clear.

"Alright, may the race begin!" the two could hear Odd shout from inside the truck as Jim took off.

"Ready Ulrich?"

"You bet!"

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

A few hours later, and much, much sorting, everyone was ready to hear the news of the encrypted file.

"It finished just minutes ago" everyone was gathered around Jeremy's computer, including Jim who easily towered over everyone.

"Does it contain anything related to the big three we're missing?" Odd was just as excited, anxious, curious and even nervous as everyone else.

"I'm trying to figure that out…" Jeremy was typing away as he analyzed the data. "Unbelievable…"

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she walked over by his side now, looking at the screen.

"Out with it man!" Keifer was right by him now too.

"Guys, Anthea and Chuck are being held hostage on a special replica… and this file has the data for me to track it!" many cheers filled the room before a sudden silence settled in with the realization of the situation.

"What do you mean, trapped?" Ulrich asked. "This doesn't seem like something Xana would do. Unless he plans on making them his little puppets."

"Well you see, when they were taken, they must've been dumped on the Replica mentioned in this file" Jeremy was typing away when he suddenly stumbled upon a video file. Keifer and Aelita gasped as they took in the sight.

"Let go of us!" Anthea's cries fell on deaf ears as two men in black locked her ankles to some sort of pad. Next to her was Charles, who was also struggling to break free.

"Tyron, you'll never… get away with this!" Chuck desperately tried to punch the man he was referring to, who just laughed.

"Such bold, last words. Unfortunately for you, Hopper shut down his Supercomputer, trapping him and Aelita in it!" Anthea cried out as he said that. "And your Nephew doesn't remember a thing! such a sad shame I couldn't get X.A.N.A though… nonetheless, there are always losses in the face of victory!"

"We'll get out of your Virtual World you hear me!" Chuck and Anthea both cried out as the Pad whirred to life, virtualizing them into the special Replica designed just to contain them.

"Good. Riddance…" Tyron shook his head in frustration, before a gleeful smile replaced his face. "Some day, someone will re-awaken X.A.N.A, and when it falls due to its' adaptability, I will claim it as my own, and I WILL destroy the world with it!"

The video file cut after that, and no one dared to move a muscle. Keifer was rage-stricken and Aelita had hot tears streaming down her face.

"That explains so many things…" Jeremy's words came out slow as he began slowly typing, disturbed by the video they all had watched.

"Like how X.A.N.A got so powerful so quickly" William noted this as he put a hand on Keifer's shoulder, which would instantly prove to be a mistake.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" in his rage, Keifer yanked William's arm hard and Jim barely moved out of the way in time as Keifer flipped him, causing William to slam hard into the floor. Everyone, if it was possible, were in more shock than before, but realization dawned on Keifer as he sank to the floor. "Oh god, William man I'm sorry it's just-"

"No I get it - everything for all of us is screwy right now" Ulrich offered him a hand and he accepted it, pulling the taller boy up.

"Uh guys?" Piped up Odd's voice now who had been one of the only ones remaning quiet up until this point. "Is this Tyron guy someone we should be worried about? I mean if this guy has Aelita's mom and Keifer's uncle held captured then doesn't this mean we have two enemies to worry about now?"

Everyone in the room fell silent upon Odd's words knowing full well he was right, but just how powerful was this Tyron guy anyway? and what did he want with Chuck and Anthea?

"Jeremy, how soon can we get to that Replica?" Aelita's tears had stopped, allowing her to speak.

"Yeah, the sooner we can get Anthea and Charles to safety the better" Yumi was agreeing with Aelita and Jeremy resumed typing.

"With this file, I'd say right now, but I need to establish a connection first with Anthea and Chuck. A secure one so Tyron doesn't know that we're snooping around his world"

"So what do we do about X.A.N.A now?" it was Jim's turn to speak. "It's human-controlled now so how are we gonna beat it?"

"I'll figure it out, I promise. For now, I need everyone except Keifer and Aelita to clear out so I can make the connection" everyone nodded and soon went their ways.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

It was getting very late as Jeremy typed the last line of necessary code. "If we did this right… this should make a direct, secure and private connection to your family members" Jeremy hit enter, and the window closed.

"Please work… please…" Keifer and Aelita were both practically repeating the same thing over and over as Jeremy looked just as nervous as them.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

* * *

"Anthea, there's an incoming connection!" if Chuck's voice could be high pitch from excitement, it would be.

"Quick, allow it in!" not a moment later, Anthea was standing next to him.

* * *

**KADIC ACADEMY **

* * *

Right when it seemed all hope was lost, a new window popped up on Jeremy's computer, and soon, it was filled with the Digital Faces of Anthea Hopper and Charles 'Chuck' Morales.

"Mommy…?" Aelita was in disbelief as she looked at her mother.

"Uncle Chuck…?" Keifer was hopeful, seeing his Uncle's deep gray eyes.

"I did it…" Jeremy was dumbfounded as he slid away, allowing Keifer and Aelita to stand in front of the monitor.

"Kids…" both the adults would have been trying to hold back tears if they had been able to cry.

"Aelita, you've grown so big sweetie" Anthea looked at her daughter, pride swelling in her chest.

"Sonny, you look so strong now!" Keifer didn't stop the tears from falling as he listened to his Uncle's voice. "And Belpois is it?"

"Yes sir?" Jeremy rolled his chair back up.

"You've given us the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I don't even think Franz could have made the connection you did." Jeremy smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you sir, thank you."

"Uncle Chuck. We know where you guys are trapped. Jeremy's been upgrading our mondo-cool Digital Sub. We can rescue you guys!"

"He's right!" Aelita chimed in. "We can sail the Skidbladnir to your Replica and bring you home." Aelita was hopeful, both the trapped adults looking shocked at the children's words.

"Jeremy, how strong is your Submarine?" Anthea spoke next, seemingly focused on the Interface she and Chuck were at.

"It's very, very strong. It's withstood several attacks, and the only monster that could ever destroy it was X.A.N.A's Colossus, and even then, it was being powered by a hundred Replica's" Jeremie spoke fast, suddenly receiving a file from Anthea.

"You'll need this if you're going to enter Tyron's Network - it's a special piece of Software I've worked on for countless years. It will protect you from everything he should throw at you" Anthea was feeling bright and hopeful at the thought of escaping Tyron's clutches.

"Thank you so much Anthea, and you too Sir Charles" Jeremy opened another window and immediately began implementing the software into the Skid.

"Now hold on just a moment" Chuck took back over. "I'm excited and all, but Tyron is going to notice that we're missing" that put a major dent in their plans as he spoke. "And he's more than likely going to send monsters after your Submarine"

"We can fight them - most of the Skid consists of Nano-Skids.

They're primed with super-powered lasers" as Aelita said that last part, something clicked in Chuck's memory.

"Super powered… super powered why god, that's it!" Chuck suddenly took control of the interface and a few moments later, another file was being sent to Jeremie, but it was much, much bigger than the one before it.

"Yo Unc, what's the fuss about?" Keifer spoke up for the first time in a few minutes as Jeremie read the name of the program.

"Project Chaos.., what's it supposed to do Chuck?"

"It's for absolute emergencies ONLY. And it's a one-shot use too, because it's unfinished. It can crank a digital being up to maximum potential, but it will drain their Life Force" they took the information in but a term he said was new.

"Life Force?" Jeremie's curiosity was piqued at that point.

"You kids should know, it's the energy that keeps you alive on Lyoko, usually when it's depleted you de-virtualize" Anthea summed up.

"We've called it life points all this time" Aelita seemed a little confused as Chuck kept speaking.

"That Program, while it does drain you to a single bit of Life Force, has one major bonus"

"What's that Uncle?" Keifer wanted to hear of the programs' power.

"It can protect you from all harm, including the insta-death of the Digital Sea"

"No way - that's impossible!" Jeremie nearly shouted this, but unbeknownst to them Jim was in the Hallway not far from the door.

"But it is! The whole reason your Life Force, err Life Points are drained by it is to allow for such power. But like I said, we won't know the end result because it's un-finished"

"We'll keep it in mind, I promise" Keifer had a tired smile on his face. "And I promise that tomorrow, we'll come and get you guys, right Jeremie?"

"You bet. It's going to be risky, but if it means reuniting two families I'm all for it. But if I'm going to get everything done, it's gonna be a late night in the Factory"

"I'll run you over there then" as he said this, Jim cracked the door open.

"Everything okay in here you three?" he suddenly noticed the two faces on the computer screen. "Belpois, you mean to tell me that you managed to establish that connection?"

"I did Jim. And tomorrow, we're going to rescue them" everyone moved so Jim could see Anthea and Chuck, his long lost brother.

"Jim. is that you?" Chuck couldn't believe it. An adult was teamed up with the children.

"Charles, it's been too long!" Jim had a broad smile as there was a sudden beeping.

"We need to sever the connection - Tyron is about to connect to us!" Anthea was moving some panels on the Interface. "I love you Aelita, and please, get to us as soon as you can!"

"I will mommy!"

"And stay way past cool Keifer!" Chuck had a sad smile on his face.

"I will Unc" Keifer wiped his tears away as the connection was severed. "Come on Jeremy, the sooner I get you to the factory, the better"

"Jim, is there any way that classes can be cancelled tomorrow?" the man's eyes lit up at Aelita's question.

"You'll have to help me cause the Rat-Pocalypse"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wont be too much longer now before Keifer and Aelita are reunited with their long lost loved ones? But is Xana waiting in the shadows? Who is this Tyron guy exactly? Stay tuned to find out more and the next few chapters will be up as soon as I can get them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope. **

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"Guys, Anthea and Chuck are being held hostage on a special replica… and this file has the data for me to track it!" many cheers filled the room before a sudden silence settled in with the realization of the situation.

"What do you mean, trapped?" Ulrich asked. "This doesn't seem like something Xana would do. Unless he plans on making them his little puppets."

"Well you see, when they were taken, they must've been dumped on the Replica mentioned in this file" Jeremy was typing away when he suddenly stumbled upon a video file. Keifer and Aelita gasped as they took in the sight.

"Let go of us!" Anthea's cries fell on deaf ears as two men in black locked her ankles to some sort of pad. Next to her was Charles, who was also struggling to break free.

"Tyron, you'll never… get away with this!" Chuck desperately tried to punch the man he was referring to, who just laughed.

"Such bold, last words. Unfortunately for you, Hopper shut down his Supercomputer, trapping him and Aelita in it!" Anthea cried out as he said that. "And your Nephew doesn't remember a thing! such a sad shame I couldn't get X.A.N.A though… nonetheless, there are always losses in the face of victory!"

"We'll get out of your Virtual World you hear me!" Chuck and Anthea both cried out as the Pad whirred to life, virtualizing them into the special Replica designed just to contain them.

"Good. Riddance…" Tyron shook his head in frustration, before a gleeful smile replaced his face. "Some day, someone will re-awaken X.A.N.A, and when it falls due to its' adaptability, I will claim it as my own, and I WILL destroy the world with it!"

"Uh guys?" Piped up Odd's voice now who had been one of the only ones remaning quiet up until this point. "Is this Tyron guy someone we should be worried about? I mean if this guy has Aelita's mom and Keifer's uncle held captured then doesn't this mean we have two enemies to worry about now?"

Everyone in the room fell silent upon Odd's words knowing full well he was right, but just how powerful was this Tyron guy anyway? and what did he want with Chuck and Anthea?

"We can sail the Skidbladnir to your Replica and bring you home." Aelita was hopeful, both the trapped adults looking shocked at the children's words.

"Jeremy, how strong is your Submarine?" Anthea spoke next, seemingly focused on the Interface she and Chuck were at.

"It's very, very strong. It's withstood several attacks, and the only monster that could ever destroy it was X.A.N.A's Colossus, and even then, it was being powered by a hundred Replica's" Jeremie spoke fast, suddenly receiving a file from Anthea.

"You'll need this if you're going to enter Tyron's Network - it's a special piece of Software I've worked on for countless years. It will protect you from everything he should throw at you" Anthea was feeling bright and hopeful at the thought of escaping Tyron's clutches.

"Thank you so much Anthea, and you too Sir Charles" Jeremy opened another window and immediately began implementing the software into the Skid.

"Now hold on just a moment" Chuck took back over. "I'm excited and all, but Tyron is going to notice that we're missing" that put a major dent in their plans as he spoke. "And he's more than likely going to send monsters after your Submarine"

"We can fight them - most of the Skid consists of Nano-Skids.

They're primed with super-powered lasers" as Aelita said that last part, something clicked in Chuck's memory.

"Super powered… super powered why god, that's it!" Chuck suddenly took control of the interface and a few moments later, another file was being sent to Jeremie, but it was much, much bigger than the one before it.

"Yo Unc, what's the fuss about?" Keifer spoke up for the first time in a few minutes as Jeremie read the name of the program.

"Project Chaos.., what's it supposed to do Chuck?"

"It's for absolute emergencies ONLY. And it's a one-shot use too, because it's unfinished. It can crank a digital being up to maximum potential, but it will drain their Life Force" they took the information in but a term he said was new.

"Life Force?" Jeremie's curiosity was piqued at that point.

"You kids should know, it's the energy that keeps you alive on Lyoko, usually when it's depleted you de-virtualize" Anthea summed up.

"We've called it life points all this time" Aelita seemed a little confused as Chuck kept speaking.

"That Program, while it does drain you to a single bit of Life Force, has one major bonus"

"What's that Uncle?" Keifer wanted to hear of the programs' power.

"It can protect you from all harm, including the insta-death of the Digital Sea"

"No way - that's impossible!" Jeremie nearly shouted this, but unbeknownst to them Jim was in the Hallway not far from the door.

"But it is! The whole reason your Life Force, err Life Points are drained by it is to allow for such power. But like I said, we won't know the end result because it's un-finished"

"We'll keep it in mind, I promise" Keifer had a tired smile on his face.

"We need to sever the connection - Tyron is about to connect to us!" Anthea was moving some panels on the Interface. "I love you Aelita, and please, get to us as soon as you can!"

"I will mommy!"

"And stay way past cool Keifer!" Chuck had a sad smile on his face.

"I will Unc" Keifer wiped his tears away as the connection was severed. "Come on Jeremy, the sooner I get you to the factory, the better"

"Jim, is there any way that classes can be cancelled tomorrow?" the man's eyes lit up at Aelita's question.

"You'll have to help me cause the Rat-Pocalypse"

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Ultimate Rescue Mission - Part 1**

After dropping Jeremy off at the Factory, Keifer didn't immediately return to Kadic. Once he knew Jeremy was in the Elevator, he pulled his Power Ring out and thought long and hard.

"I know we're gonna save them, but I can't help but feel worried" he held the ring up and his attitude changed as the energy surged through him. With a SonicBoom, he shot off hard, zipping through the forest until he neared Kadic. With a sudden change in stance, he sprang up hard, and landed on the roof above his and Jeremy's room. "I haven't star gazed since that day" Keifer thought back to all the times he and his Uncle had climbed onto the roof of their house and looked on at the stars.

Aelita, on the other hand, was trying to fall asleep. She knew that tomorrow she'd see her mother no matter what, but even then, she too, was worried. At least what she and Jim did would guarantee that classes would be cancelled.

"I promise mother, we will save you" Aelita spoke to herself as she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Keifer soon following her example after sneaking back into his room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above Kadic as everyone gathered at their usual table for breakfast. Before anyone could speak, however, Delmas entered the Cafeteria.

"Good morning students, I hope you all had a wonderful break. I have come here this morning to tell you that classes are to be cancelled for the rest of the week due to a rat infestation that has seemingly developed recently" this caused much cheering which soon died down. "Now then, there will be pest control throughout the week and they will be coming into each and every room to inspect for rats" with that, he left and everyone was excited.

"What was that all about?" Odd was stuffing his face as per usual as he looked over to a smiling Keifer.

"Let's just say Aelita and Jim became the figurative rulers of our furry friends"

"You're kidding!" Yumi was flabbergasted as Aelita shook her head, Ulrich and William both laughing as Jim walked up to them.

"It's to buy us all time" Jeremy finally spoke. He seemed insanely exhausted, but he had a massive grin on his face. "It's time you guys. I've over-hauled the Skid. We're going to rescue Anthea and Chuck" his words got some cheers from the group and minutes later, they sat off.

"So what's the big plan, Jeremy?" Jim was next to the Blonde as they all ran for their Man Hole in the woods, the sun soon being covered by snow clouds.

"You are all going to enter the Skid, and from there, I'll re-establish my connection with Chuck and Anthea. They'll help guide us to Tyron's Replica. From there, it's all down to execution" everyone nodded as they stepped into the sewers.

"So on paper, it's childsplay, but in real time, it's going to be our hardest mission yet?" Odd got a nod in response as they all sat off through the sewer, soon reaching their destination.

"This, next to when we originally beat X.A.N.A, might be the most insane thing we'll do. And if Chuck and Anthea are right, we might have a new way to kill X.A.N.A. Permenantly" these words shocked everyone to the core.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ulrich sat off even faster, beating everyone except Keifer to the elevator.

"I'm sending you all straight into Sector 5. From there, go to the Dock"

"Umm Jeremy, the Skid isn't big enough for all of us!" Odd called up as he, William and Jim stepped into the Scanners. Keifer was going in last.

"Just you wait guys!" Jeremy was rapidly typing as he finished virtualizing everyone. In a few moments, a new window popped up. "Chuck, Anthea can you hear me?"

"Yes Jeremy, we can!" soon, their faces appeared on screen.

"Well pack your bags, everyone is on their way!"

* * *

**LYOKO**

* * *

"Unbelievable" after running undisturbed for a few minutes, everyone was in the Skid's docking room. It was much bigger compared to the Original - it now had a bigger base, and nine Nano-Skids connected to it.

"Jeremy, there's no way you did this in one night" Ulrich was standing on the Virtualization spot, everyone soon being warped into the Skid.

"Guys, the Hyper-Skid was done by me, Chuck and Anthea all together. Now prepare to submerge!"

"I'm ready Jeremy. Diving in 3… 2… 1…" in a few moments, Aelita dived the Sub into the Digital Sea. "We're all okay"

"Alright Jeremy, here's the coordinates" Jeremy began inputting what Anthea sent him into the Hyper-Skid for Aelita.

"There we go!" Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief, taking a moment to sip on the coffee he had grabbed at breakfast.

"Alright Jeremy, I'm heading to those coordinates" Aelita was typing away on the pad in the head of the Skid as everyone sat in silence. Keifer watched ahead as the Hyper-Skid flew through the Digital Sea silently.

"Y'know, it's so… peaceful out here" Keifer looked at the Digital Bubbles floating up from the darkness below them and then returned his focus to the task at hand.

"We're nearing the Replica Jeremy!" Aelita was right. Ahead of them was a massive, dark, mechanical dome.

"We're already cracking the entrance code, so feel free to enter at any moment." Chuck said this as he finished inputting some code to the Interface. "Jeremy, we're going to sever the connection just in case things go South"

"No worries. Just be careful!" Chuck and Anthea nodded as their window closed. Jeremy then opened something else that he knew had to be done.

"We're entering the Replica Jeremie" Aelita's voice was a little shaky as the opening of Tyron's Digital Prison allowed them entrance, their Skid flying up. Everyone gasped at the sight ahead. The Replica was unlike anything they had ever seen before. The Sea was a dark gray, and the ground was almost as black as the night, cracks that looked the color of Magma ran along them, and there were several mountains and stalactites jutting out of the ground, and a gray mist filled certain areas.

"This place…" William was shivering as they flew around, trying to find the Tower where Anthea and Chuck were.

"This is the worst place in the Universe" Odd summed it up for him as they soon spotted what looked like a Tower. It was a little wider than Lyoko's, and much taller, with a Black aura swirling around the top.

"Okay guys, I'm struggling to stay connected to you!" Jeremy's voice was coming out glitched. "So please, hurry!" no one needed to be told that. In moments, everyone disembarked from the Hyper-Skid, landing on the ground of Tyron's Sector.

"Uncle Chuck!"

"Mommy!" both Keifer and Aelita were calling out. Their cries landed on open ears and moments later, the entrance to the Tower began wavering, allowing the two long-trapped adults to step out.

Anthea looked very similar to Aelita. She had the same outfit just about, but with darker pinks and blues.

Chuck, on the other hand, had what appeared to be the same caliber as Jim's outfit, but it was fitted with dark blues.

"Sonny boy…!"

"Aelita!" the two children ran to their family members, Aelita pulling her mom into a hug and Keifer hopping into his uncle's arms. Everyone watched the heart-warming scene unfold before them, so many wrongs being made right in that moment. It was perfect, even in the barren landscape.

"Alright guys, it's time to come home" after several minutes, Jeremie spoke through the Mic Piece, his connection seemingly becoming better. "I've cracked Anthea's and Charle's codes, so they can safely be energized"

"Then let's do it" Keifer turned to the Hyper-Skid as everyone began being being Energized. Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone had heard the silent alarm sat off.

"I won't let them get away… time to use the Red Codes…" from an Observation Monitor, Tyron was watching from his own Lab, seething at the sight of his hostages finally being freed.

* * *

**DIGITAL SEA**

* * *

"Alright Jeremy, I've input the coordinates for Lyoko!" as Aelita spoke, Chuck was marveled by the beauty of the Digital Sea, taking in a new sight for the first time in over a Decade.

"That's great Aelita, but we have problems!" as soon as Jeremy said this, a massive lazer was fired at the Hyper-Skid, its' alarms suddenly blaring. Jeremie audibly gasped as he began pulling up the window for it. "Oh gosh! Aelita, you have to get out of there! That did over 30% of the Skid's First Shield!" as jeremy said this, the monster revealed itself.

"That's the mother of all Sharks!" Odd's voice was panicked. The monster was at least twice the length of the skid. It was several feet wide as well, and much bulkier than any other monster, several scales running along its' dark blue body. Where its' mouth would be was a massive laser cannon, and its' eyes were glowing red with the symbol of X.A.N.A.

"No! Jeremy, we're going to stand and fight the beast!" Aelita began typing in some code. "Super Nano-Skids… Disembark!"

"LET'S DO IT!" Ulrich gave a battle cry as the Super Nano-Skids shot off towards the monster, all except for Chuck and Anthea, who Aelita hadn't launched as she began typing in more code.

"Aelita, please, we have to help them!" as Anthea pleading, several monster cries filled the air. She turned to see the sight of the Mega Shark summoning several smaller, normal sharks.

"William, let's flank around them and take em' OUT!" Odd was nose-diving around the beasts, weaving in and out of the path of their lazers.

"Ulrich, we need to start firing at the big one!" Keifer was flying alongside him as Yumi had joined Odd and William. The boy nodded and he and Keifer converged on the bigger monster, its' screeching piercing through the Digital Sea as it began firing off several shots from its' lazer cannon, a few of them connecting with the Hyper-Skid.

"Odd, needle-dive, NOW!" William flew right to him, and the two began pushing their Nano-Skids hard, their movements so fast it created a force field around them that it shredded several of the Sharks into nothing as Yumi kept attacking the seemingly endless stream of them, now joined by Chuck and Anthea as Aelita finally had the Hyper-Skid in position.

"Jeremy, I won't be able to fire with how low the Shield is - it's too dangerous!" Aelita was worried for the Hyper-Skid, as it's' shield was running critically low on energy, and one hit after that would be its' doom. Keifer overheard this as he and Ulrich quickly backed away from the Mega Shark, their hits seemingly doing nothing.

"Jeremy, you need to run the program my Uncle gave you!" Keifer shouted this as the monster screeched again, firing another shot at the Hyper-Skid, the Shield beginning to break.

"Keifer no, it's too risky!" the Blonde was beginning to stress, sweat dripping from his face as he watched the battle rage on from his screens.

"Jeremy, Aelita is going to DIE if you don't!" Keifer's words had a massive chance of coming true, as with another shot from the Mega Shark, the Shield on the Hyper Skid was destroyed.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry…" Aelita was beginning to cry as the Mega Shark began priming a massive lazer, the fight against the smaller Sharks still waging around it.

"JEREMY, DO IT, NOW!" as Keifer shouted, he did something insanely risky - he pressed the eject button on his Super Nano-Skid.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...What's gonna happen next for the Lyoko Warriors? Find out as the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko story and I really hope it comes out well. This is one of my favorite 2000's anime cartoon shows. I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters all rights and original characters are owned strictly by Moonscope.**

* * *

**Previously on Code Lyoko - **"So what's the big plan, Jeremy?" Jim was next to the Blonde as they all ran for their Man Hole in the woods, the sun soon being covered by snow clouds.

"You are all going to enter the Skid, and from there, I'll re-establish my connection with Chuck and Anthea. They'll help guide us to Tyron's Replica. From there, it's all down to execution" everyone nodded as they stepped into the sewers.

"So on paper, it's childsplay, but in real time, it's going to be our hardest mission yet?" Odd got a nod in response as they all sat off through the sewer, soon reaching their destination.

"This, next to when we originally beat X.A.N.A, might be the most insane thing we'll do. And if Chuck and Anthea are right, we might have a new way to kill X.A.N.A. Permenantly" these words shocked everyone to the core.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ulrich sat off even faster, beating everyone except Keifer to the elevator.

"I'm sending you all straight into Sector 5. From there, go to the Dock"

"Okay guys, I'm struggling to stay connected to you!" Jeremy's voice was coming out glitched. "So please, hurry!" no one needed to be told that. In moments, everyone disembarked from the Hyper-Skid, landing on the ground of Tyron's Sector.

"Uncle Chuck!"

"Mommy!" both Keifer and Aelita were calling out. Their cries landed on open ears and moments later, the entrance to the Tower began wavering, allowing the two long-trapped adults to step out.

Anthea looked very similar to Aelita. She had the same outfit just about, but with darker pinks and blues.

Chuck, on the other hand, had what appeared to be the same caliber as Jim's outfit, but it was fitted with dark blues.

"Sonny boy…!"

"Aelita!" the two children ran to their family members, Aelita pulling her mom into a hug and Keifer hopping into his uncle's arms. Everyone watched the heart-warming scene unfold before them, so many wrongs being made right in that moment. It was perfect, even in the barren landscape.

"Alright guys, it's time to come home" after several minutes, Jeremie spoke through the Mic Piece, his connection seemingly becoming better. "I've cracked Anthea's and Charle's codes, so they can safely be energized"

"Then let's do it" Keifer turned to the Hyper-Skid as everyone began being being Energized. Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone had heard the silent alarm sat off.

"I won't let them get away… time to use the Red Codes…" from an Observation Monitor, Tyron was watching from his own Lab, seething at the sight of his hostages finally being freed.

"Oh gosh! Aelita, you have to get out of there! That did over 30% of the Skid's First Shield!" as jeremy said this, the monster revealed itself.

"That's the mother of all Sharks!" Odd's voice was panicked. The monster was at least twice the length of the skid. It was several feet wide as well, and much bulkier than any other monster, several scales running along its' dark blue body. Where its' mouth would be was a massive laser cannon, and its' eyes were glowing red with the symbol of X.A.N.A.

"No! Jeremy, we're going to stand and fight the beast!" Aelita began typing in some code. "Super Nano-Skids… Disembark!"

"LET'S DO IT!" Ulrich gave a battle cry as the Super Nano-Skids shot off towards the monster, all except for Chuck and Anthea, who Aelita hadn't launched as she began typing in more code.

"Jeremy, I won't be able to fire with how low the Shield is - it's too dangerous!" Aelita was worried for the Hyper-Skid, as it's' shield was running critically low on energy, and one hit after that would be its' doom. Keifer overheard this as he and Ulrich quickly backed away from the Mega Shark, their hits seemingly doing nothing.

"Jeremy, you need to run the program my Uncle gave you!" Keifer shouted this as the monster screeched again, firing another shot at the Hyper-Skid, the Shield beginning to break.

"Keifer no, it's too risky!" the Blonde was beginning to stress, sweat dripping from his face as he watched the battle rage on from his screens.

"Jeremy, Aelita is going to DIE if you don't!" Keifer's words had a massive chance of coming true, as with another shot from the Mega Shark, the Shield on the Hyper Skid was destroyed.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry…" Aelita was beginning to cry as the Mega Shark began priming a massive lazer, the fight against the smaller Sharks still waging around it.

"JEREMY, DO IT, NOW!" as Keifer shouted, he did something insanely risky - he pressed the eject button on his Super Nano-Skid.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Ultimate Rescue Mission - Part 2**

The light was blinding, so bright that it shone through the entirety of the Digital Sea to the point where everyone covered their eyes, even Jeremy, who was seeing everything through his screens.

"K… Keifer?" Jeremy was awestruck as not only Keifer's, but oddly enough, Odd's Avatar Cards changed.

"What…!" floating in front of the Hyper-Skid, shone two familiar beings who had taken the hit from the Mega Shark with little to no harm. Keifer looked to Odd and took notice of how drastically different his form was.

"Odd, you look amazing!" he was right. Odd's usual attire was glowing a brilliant white, and his hair stood up much higher now, lightly glowing as well, his arms now had what seemed like two Lazer Arrow Cannons on them.

"So do you!" Odd was shocked by how drastically different Keifer looked. No longer was he his blue, but now he was glowing a galiant gold, his once green eye's now a deep red, searing with strength. His quills now stood up, glowing as well. And to top it off, they were surrounded by a glowing aura.

"My god the program worked!" as Chuck fired off another shot, zooming past Jim's Super Nano-Skid he took in the sight of his Nephew, and Odd.

"Keifer, Odd! Can you two read me?" Jeremie was finally broken from his shock, rapidly typing away to try and restore the Shield on the Skid as the war against the never ending Sharks tore on.

"Loud and clear Einstein!" their words were simultaneous. Keifer Spin-Dashed through a massive Lazer while Odd shout out literal beams at the next, vaporizing it.

"You need to hurry and find a way to beat that Monster - because your life-points are draining!" he was right, just as Chuck said they would, their life force was depleting by a single bit every few seconds.

"The cannon…!" Aelita was preparing to fire at the monster when an Idea formed in her head. "Keifer, Odd, try and use your power and strength inside the cannon!"

"Aelita, you're insane!" almost everybody outside of Keifer and Odd said this at once.

"It's our best bet… but first…!" Keifer shot off like a golden bullet, and began flying around the Mega Shark, faster and faster. It roared and screeched as he did so, knowing what the boy was trying to do. "JUST… A LITTLE… MORE!" Keifer was roaring, his body glowing with energy as he pushed himself beyond every limit imaginable, finally making a Digital Whirlpool around the monster before flying into the barrel of the Hyper-Skid's Laser Cannon.

"You ready?" Odd had a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"Let's do it!" the two began speeding around like Ping-Pong Balls inside the massive chamber as the Lazer began priming, their energy flowing into it, causing it to nearly overload the system.

"FIRING… NOW!" as if the world had stopped moving, Aelita's words seemed to freeze time itself. As the Hyper-Skid's cannon fired, it shot off, blasting through the Digital Sea, piercing the darkness like an arrow to the Heavens.

"HYAAAA!" the two transformed boy's cries filled the non-existent air as they shot through the monster, the Laser disappearing on impact. It began wailing and screeching as everyone who was still in the Nano-Skids began rejoining the Hyper-Skid.

"Jeremie - it's not dying!" Odd sounded worried and he suddenly gasped. His and Keifer's forms were flickering slightly, as though they were threatening to give out.

"Guys, you need to get out of there, NOW! It's going to explode and create a blast radius miles wide!" Jeremie watched, horrified as a counter appeared on his screen. Aelita began trying to launch Warp-Speed but it failed.

"Jeremy, we won't make it - the Skid took too much damage!" everyone panicked at Aelita's words.

"Odd, leave me - rejoin the others" Keifer's words were quiet, only heard between him and Odd as the monster began convulsing more, its' constant screeching filling the air more and more as the timer ticked closer and closer to 0.

"Keifer, I am NOT leaving you behind!" Odd's expression was fierce.

"Then let's get the others out of here at least! The two locked arms and, using their remaining power, shot at the Hyper-Skid like bullets, the impact sending it flying over a hundred miles per hour, back towards Lyoko.

"KEIFER, ODD, NO!" Jeremy began screaming at them as the monster's countdown ticked to zero.

"Huh, guess I was good at something…" Keifer had a tired smile as his form faded, the blast absorbing him and Odd.

"This is goodbye…" Odd managed to get those words in before the blast over-took them, their Digital Bodies disappearing forever into the Digital Sea, but along with the Monster that tried to stop them.

"No… no…" Jeremy broke down at the keyboard and began sobbing uncontrollably. His tears were not the only ones being shed.

"Oh god… no… no…" everyone on the Skid was beginning to break down as Aelita barely managed to dock them back on Lyoko. Moments later, everyone was materialized.

"Odd… Odd…!" Ulrich began crying his friends name out as he collapsed on the floor next to William, who was barely keeping it together. Yumi wasn't having an easier time, though. As the Scanners opened one last time, they revealed Aelita, Anthea and Chuck. Jim barely managed to catch his brother as he let the tears flow for his Nephew as well.

"Oh Aelita…" Anthea's hear broke at the sight of her daughter, whose sobs racked off the walls of the Scanner Room. She pulled her into an embrace, tears falling from her eyes as well as her heart went out to the two boys who gave up their lives to save her.

"My Nephew and Odd… they made the Ultimate Sacrifice…" Chuck was holding his brother in a hug as the two let their tears flow, Jim trying his best to comfort his long lost brother.

"Jeremy… please tell me something, anything…" Ulrich managed to stop crying, if only for a moment to speak to the Blonde as he slowly stepped out of the Elevator.

"Guys I… I…" he didn't even attempt to stop his tears. He collapsed like a rag doll to the floor as he began crying. William broke too, his tears silently falling. "There's no trace of them…" Jeremy choked in between sobs.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

They knew they weren't alive anymore, but yet, it didn't seem that way.

"My head…" he tried looking around, but Keifer couldn't attach Odd's voice to anything. Everything was nothing - just nothing. He couldn't see himself.

"Odd… where are we?" Keifer tried to move, but nothing happened.

"I think we're dead" Odd said simply. He too, tried something, but nothing happened.

Nobody came. Neither could move.

"So, I guess we're stuck here" Keifer couldn't feel anything, but at the same time, he couldn't think either.

"You two" a new voice suddenly spoke, making the two presumed-to-be-dead boys stop. "You are important, are you not?"

"Who's there?" Odd's voice sounded flat, but it would be panicked if possible.

"You need not know who I am" the voice. Keifer wanted to think but he couldn't. Someone had come to them, but who? "This death you have suffered is not right. You two were not meant to die on this day"

"Who are you?" Keifer spoke out, wanting to be nervous but he couldn't.

"Maybe someday, you will meet me. I will use what I have to return what has been lost" before Keifer or Odd could say anything, the nothingness disappeared.

* * *

**FACTORY**

* * *

No one could feel anything but sadness as they sat there in the Scanner Room for what seemed like an eternity, the time seemingly not passing.

"I have to find th-" before Jeremy could finish his words, the Scanners are sealed shut and began whirring to life, everyone taking to the defensive. The seconds felt like years before, finally, the hum of the machinery died down. With a hiss of smoke, the cabins slid open.

"No way…" everyone surged to the two Scanners and caught the two boys that fell out.

"Odd!" before anyone could react, Ulrich pulled his friend into a bone-crushing hug, new tears rolling down his cheeks as Odd finally came to. Yumi, Jeremy and William held him.

"Oh god my head…" by the right Scanner, Keifer was being supported by his Uncles, Aelita and Anthea. "Wait a second, Uncle Chuck…!" Keifer began sobbing as he hugged his Uncle, not wanting to let go. "I thought I was a goner!"

"We all thought you were too!" Jim was shocked by the events that had transpired. Jim was hugging him now as well as everyone remained in shock.

"How did you guys come back?" Jeremy was the first to ask the question.

"All I remember is a voice, and a dark, dark void" Odd's voice came out exhausted as he spoke.

"Same here. Could it have been Franz?" Keifer rubbed his head as he spoke, a small headache nagging at his mind.

"I don't know, but he has saved Aelita before" Jeremy helped Odd to the Elevator alongside the others,

"We have all week to find out, and I'm in no rush" Keifer had a smile as his Uncle hugged him. The Rescue Mission was successful, and a proper step towards the final battle against X.A.N.A.

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense am I right? Think things will get easier from here on out? Might want to think again! The next chapters will be up as soon as I can get them. Hope you all enjoyed reading and are eager to find what's more in store for the Lyoko Warriors! **


End file.
